Special Person, It's You!
by Lee Sanghyun
Summary: Kyuhyun akan menemukan berbagai hal tak terduga dari seorang Lee Sungmin, hingga ia tak pernah menghitung langkahnya yang semakin lama semakin mendekat, membuatnya berubah orientasi dan menginginkan pria yang selalu bersikap dingin terhadapnya/ "Dia pecinta sesama jenis"/ KyuMin/ Boys Love/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Spesial Person, It's You!

.

.

.

FanFiction Story about Kyuhyun and Sungmin

.

.

Rate T

Boys Love, Typo (s), Don't Like Don't Read

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Changmin, Victoria

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dalam Fic ini ada karena Kecintaan saya pada mereka

Ide Cerita dan segala isi fic ini milik Lee Sanghyun

Happy Reading n enJOY!

^.^

.

.

.

Sebuah Hyundai Santafe meluncur mulus menyusuri jalanan menuju kampung Seongeup. Sebuah kampung tradisional yang terletak di bagian timur pulau Jeju. Udara segar yang masih terjaga kebersihannya, lingkungan asri khas pedesaan serta bangunan-bangunan dengan ornamen kuno yang masih dipertahankan. Hampir di setiap rumah terdapat ladang dengan pagar-pagar kayu yang mengelilinginya.

Si pengemudi asik bersiul mendendangkan lagu bernuansa pop sambil menikmati pemandangan yang dilewatinya. Sedangkan di sebelahnya, seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat lurus yang dibiarkan tergerai, menghiasi wajah khas mandarin nya. Dan satu penumpang pria di belakang kursi kemudi, duduk berselonjor dengan tidak sopannya. Mata tajamnya tertutup oleh pekatnya kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Rambut coklat ikalnya sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin.

Ternyata sang pengemudi kini tak lagi menyalakan AC mobil. Ia memilih untuk membuka kaca mobil selebar-lebarnya untuk menghirup udara segar dari luar.

"Ah, aku sangat menikmati perjalanan ini, Sayang…ini seperti kembali ke masa lalu"

Shim Changmin, sang pengemudi mobil berbicara pada gadis di sebelahnya, sang pujaan hati.

"Benar kan? Orangtuaku memang tidak salah perhitungan. Mereka membeli tempat peristirahatan yang tepat di Pulau ini. Dan aku beruntung PD-nim mengijinkan kita untuk tidak tinggal di penginapan bersama yang lainnya"

Victoria, si gadis atau kekasih dari Shim Changmin menimpali. Kemudian ia melirik ke belakang, melihat kondisi pria satunya, sahabat sekaligus pemilik mobil yang sedang mereka naiki saat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun?"

"Apa masih lama? Aku sudah lelah sekali rasanya"

Cho Kyuhyun, pria yang duduk di belakang kursi kemudi menjawab dengan nada malas. Kelihatannya ia tidak begitu antusias dengan perjalanan kali ini.

Mereka bertiga adalah sahabat sekaligus rekan artis dari satu rumah produksi yang sama. Victoria adalah gadis berdarah China, seorang artis terkenal yang memiliki bakat menari dan berakting. Dia menjalin asmara dengan Changmin, seorang penyanyi yang merupakan sahabat Kyuhyun sejak mereka pertama debut dulu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berprofesi utama sebagai penyanyi, dan kini ia sedang merambah di dunia acting.

Kali ini mereka memiliki project bersama. Kyuhyun dan Victoria menjadi model video clip untuk single terbaru Changmin. Selebihnya, Kyuhyun juga memiliki jadwal pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah. Sedangkan Changmin dan Victoria, tak ada jadwal tambahan.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah tinggal bergaya khas tradisional Korea. Tiang-tiang dari kayu, dengan dinding batu bata yang mengelilingi. Atap genting yang melengkung mencirikan bahwa rumah tinggal yang ada di hadapan mereka bukan milik kalangan biasa yang masih mempertahankan atap jeraminya. Rumah tinggal ini milik keluarga Victoria. Mereka memilih berinvestasi membeli rumah tinggal untuk persinggahan yang jauh dari keramaian dan hiruk pikuk kota.

Setelah memarkir mobil, mereka keluar dan segera menuju pintu masuk. Victoria bermaksud membuka pintu namun ternyata pintu itu terkunci. Rumah tinggal ini memang sudah mengalami sentuhan modern, lantainya tak lagi tanah, dan pintunya pun tak lagi berlapis _hanji_ (kertas pelapis rangka pintu dan jendela).

"Ah, apa dia sedang keluar?"

Victoria mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, kemudian membunyikan lonceng kecil di sebelah pintu.

"Telpon saja penunggu rumahmu itu, Vic!"

Kyuhyun yang berada di belakang Victoria tampak tak sabar. Sedangkan Changmin hanya berdecak tak suka menanggapi Kyuhyun yang mulai bersikap menyebalkan.

"Siapa?"

Tiba-tiba suara dari arah samping rumah mengejutkan mereka. Seketika itu mereka bertiga menoleh untuk mengetahui si pemilik suara yang baru saja bertanya pada mereka.

Tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut hitam lurus dengan poni lembut yang menutupi dahinya. Wajah manisnya berekspresi datar tidak menampakkan raut penasaran pada ketiga tamu yang baru saja ia tanyakan tersebut.

"Sungmin-ah!"

Victoria memekik senang dan seketika itu juga menghampiri dan memeluk pemuda itu. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, sedangkan Changmin tersenyum mendapati kekasihnya yang sepertinya telah menemukan orang yang dicarinya tadi.

"Bogoshipo! Jeongmal bogoshipooooo!"

Victoria meremas gemas lengan Sungmin –nama pemuda itu- kemudian kembali memeluknya erat dan menggoyang-goyangkan badan mereka.

"Vic? Kau sudah datang…"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum simpul dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Victoria.

"Kau dimana tadi? Aku mencarimu!"

Victoria melayangkan protes dan berpura-pura kesal pada Sungmin. Kemudian ia menyadari dua pria di belakangnya yang dari tadi menyaksikan kehebohannya.

"Ah, mianhe, aku asik sendiri"

Victoria meringis dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Changmin tersenyum dan mengangguk, pertanda ia tak keberatan dengan Victoria.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun secara tak sadar tengah menatap intens sosok yang baru saja di peluk Victoria. Seorang pemuda yang tingginya sedikit diatas Victoria, namun tidak terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran pria, tapi tinggi badan itu akan terasa pas jika disejajarkan untuk berdampingan dengan Kyuhyun.

Tubuh itu terbalut kaos putih berlengan panjang yang tampak longgar hingga lengannya menutupi punggung tangan pria tersebut. Celana jeans panjang yang tak melekat ketat di kakinya, membuat penampilan pria itu terlihat santai. Kulit putih bersinar yang tampak segar, tatapan datar dari mata bening berkilau, hidung lancip dan bibir M yang mengatup sempurna.

"Dia saudara kecil ku yang aku ceritakan padamu namanya Lee Sungmin, dan Sungmin-ah, ini Shim Changmin…ehm…kekasihku"

Victoria memperkenalkan Changmin pada Sungmin. Ia sedikit tertunduk malu saat mengenalkan Changmin sebagai kekasihnya. Sungmin tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia tentu sudah mengetahui hal ini. Selain Victoria memang pernah berkirim kabar padanya, Sungmin mengetahuinya lewat berita di televisi.

"Dan ini Cho Kyuhyun, sahabatku…Kyuhyun, kenalkan, ini Sungmin. Dia yang tinggal di rumah ini"

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya terlebih dahulu. Sungmin menyambutnya. Hanya sekian detik, kemudian Sungmin menarik cepat tangannya. Kemudian ia berbalik, tidak ada tatapan ataupun senyum yang diberikan seperti seharusnya pertama kali seseorang berkenalan.

Kyuhyun tampak terkejut dengan sikap Sungmin. Ia bahkan tidak menurunkan tangannya dari posisi berjabat tadi. Hanya beberapa detik mereka bersentuhan, bisa Kyuhyun rasakan kelembutan sekaligus dingin menjalari kulitnya. Seperti salju.

Matanya menatap tajam penuh heran pada Sungmin yang kini tengah membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan masuk. Kyuhyun merasa tersinggung dengan sikap Sungmin padanya. Sungmin tidak ramah padanya, padahal posisi Kyuhyun disini adalah tamu yang seharusnya disambut dengan baik. Belum lagi, Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang public figure yang terbiasa selalu dielu-elukan, dipuja dan dinanti oleh para penggemarnya.

.

"Ah, dimana aku harus menempatkan barang-barang ini?"

Changmin bersuara setelah mereka memasuki ruang tengah, Victoria hanya menggeleng-geleng dan tersenyum mendapati kekasihnya yang kelelahan akibat membawa barang bawaan mereka berdua.

"Di pojok sana, kamarnya sudah aku bereskan"

Sungmin menunjukkan kamar untuk Changmin. Desain rumah tradisional semi modern ini memiliki ruang santai yang terletak di posisi tengah, bisa digunakan untuk berbincang sambil menonton TV. Furniture modern melengkapi isi rumah, ada dua kamar untuk beristirahat yang terletak terpisah diantara ruang tengah tersebut. Changmin pun melangkah menuju ruangan kamar yang dimaksud.

"Dan aku?"

Kyuhyun tak mau kalah. Ia juga sudah sangat lelah. Dan rasanya tidak mendapat perhatian dari si tuan rumah itu sangatlah menyebalkan.

"Kau bersama Changmin, Kyuhyun! Dan aku bersama Sungmin"

Victoria merangkul bahu Sungmin dan tersenyum manis. Sungmin membalas tersenyum pada Victoria. Ia mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya.

"Apa!?"

Kyuhyun yang baru saja duduk di sofa –tanpa dipersilahkan- melonjak kaget. Ia membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Okelah kalau dia dengan Changmin. Tapi Victoria? Dia wanita dan satu kamar dengan Sungmin yang pria? Yah, meskipun Victoria bilang Sungmin saudaranya, tapi Kyuhyun tahu bahwa mereka bukan saudara kandung. Apalagi keduanya kini sudah dewasa.

"hei, hanya ada dua kamar disini. Hmmm, dan aku belum bisa satu kamar dengan Changmin…"

Tambah Victoria, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Changmin. Changmin membalas kedipan mata Victoria. Dan ia berlalu sambil menyeret kopernya ke kamar. Tatapan genit sepasang kekasih itu membuat Kyuhyun jengah. Akhirnya ia beranjak segera menyusul Changmin ke kamar.

.

"Hei, kenapa dengan mu?"

Kyuhyun langsung menyerang Changmin dengan pertanyaan saat mereka sudah memasuki kamar.

"Kenapa?"

Changmin menanggapi dengan santai.

"Victoria! Kekasihmu! Satu kamar dengan laki-laki lain! Tidur bersama!"

Kyuhyun sewot. Changmin memilih memindahkan isi kopernya ke lemari pakaian yang masih kosong di kamarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Mereka saudara" Changmin menanggapi Kyuhyun dengan santai

"Tidak sedarah!" Kyuhyun menaikkan suaranya. Ia gemas dengan sikap santai Changmin.

"Oke, apa masalahnya?"

Kini Changmin berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang. Changmin yang dengan muka santai menanggapi membuat Kyuhyun emosi sendiri.

"Sedarah saja bisa terlibat hubungan! Incest! Apalagi jika tak ada hubungan darah! Ditambah lagi mereka pria dan wanita dewasa!"

Kyuhyun sangat menggebu-gebu mengemukakan pendapatnya. Wajah panik dan seriusnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang memberi warning yang luar biasa kepada Changmin.

Kyuhyun memang selebriti, ia kenal dengan dunia glamour yang penuh dengan kebebasan. Begitupula Changmin dan Victoria, namun mereka bukanlah penganut 'kumpul kebo' , sex bebas atau semacam nya.

"Hah, hahahahahahahaha…"

Changmin tiba-tiba tergelak. Kyuhyun melotot melihatnya. Changmin tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya. Tampaknya ini sangat lucu baginya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang heran dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini.

"Ah, ahahaha..ahaha,….maaf…haha…maafkan aku Kyuhyun"

Changmin terengah berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Satu tangannya ia angkat dan kibas kibaskan.

"Oke, begini, aku lebih tidak terima Victoria satu kamar denganmu, Tuan Cho!"

Changmin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!"

Kyuhyun kembali emosi dengan ucapan sahabatnya yang baginya semakin menyebalkan.

"Eits, jangan marah. Baik, baik, Akan lebih berbahaya jika Victoria satu kamar denganku. You know what I mean, boy!"

Kyuhyun masih menunggu ucapan Changmin hingga selesai. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Bersedekap.

"Aku lebih tenang jika dia bersama Sungmin…...karena…"

Changmin tersenyum kemudian ia mendekat pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu…?"

Changmin memegang pundak Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia merunduk, menurunkan sedikit badannya agar condong ke arah Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia berbisik lirih tepat di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Karena Lee Sungmin tidak suka wanita"

.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Seketika ia menolehkan wajahnya pada Changmin, yang masih berada dekat dengannya.

"Dia...pecinta sesama jenis…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Masih pendek, sebagai pengantar saya menghadapi ujian …..

Nanti habis ujian, saya publish lanjutannya.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca.

By : Lee Sanghyun


	2. Chapter 2

**Spesial Person, It's You!**

**Part Two**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FanFiction Story about Kyuhyun and Sungmin**

**Rate : T**

**Boys Love, Typo (s), Don't Like Don't Read**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Changmin, Victoria**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dalam Fic ini ada karena Kecintaan saya pada mereka**

**Ide Cerita dan segala isi fic ini milik Lee Sanghyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun dan Changmin sudah bersiap untuk sarapan pagi ini. Mereka menunggu Victoria dan Sungmin ke luar dari kamar mereka. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun dan Changmin melongokkan kepalanya ke kamar Victoria, menanti si penghuni untuk keluar kamar. Tampaknya mereka sudah tidak bisa menahan lapar lebih lama lagi.

**CKLEK!**

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat keduanya mendesah lega. Victoria keluar bersama Sungmin, ia terlihat sangat cantik. Rambut coklatnya terikat sedikit di samping kanan, dikepang kecil, dan sisanya dibiarkan tergerai indah. Menampilkan sosok wanita dewasa yang anggun namun berkesan muda.

"Hei, lihat sayang, bagaimana tatanan rambutku?" Victoria membelai lembut rambutnya sambil bertanya pada Changmin. Changmin pun mengamati sejenak, kemudian ia mendekat untuk merangkul bahu Victoria.

"Indah, kau jadi semakin cantik!"

Victoria tersipu, "Sungmin yang melakukannya, dia berbakat menjadi stylist yang hebat kan?"

"Whoah, benarkah? Aku tak menyangkanya! Jadi kau punya stylish pribadi sekarang, eoh?"

Changmin berseru sambil menoleh bergantian kepada Sungmin dan Victoria. Sungmin tersenyum hingga menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Dari dulu aku memang suka melakukannya. Itu karena Victoria selalu enggan merapikan rambutnya. Padahal rambut panjangnya sangat indah"

Victoria kembali tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Ya, dulu terkadang Victoria terlalu malas untuk masalah penampilan. Ia sering membiarkan rambutnya tergerai begitu saja kemudian kusut, dan ia akan sangat senang meminta Sungmin untuk menyisir dan membuat rambutnya kembali rapi dan indah.

"Itu karena aku ingin kau yang menata rambutku, hehe…."

Kyuhyun merasa terjebak pada pembicaraan konyol. Masa lalu yang tidak penting, dan, hei, Sungmin seorang pria dan ia hobi menata rambut Victoria. Ck, bagi Kyuhyun itu kenyataan menggelikan. Sungmin sudah seperti ibu-ibu saja. Dan lihatlah, kini ia harus bersabar menahan lapar karena hal tidak penting yang Sungmin dan Victoria lakukan di dalam kamar dari tadi. Padahal Victoria bisa memakai jasa stylish agensi mereka.

"Aku lapar. Bisa kita mulai sarapannya? Atau aku harus sarapan di luar saja?"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memutuskan menginterupsi dan mengingatkan bahwa mereka harus segera sarapan.

"Ah, tentu saja kita sarapan bersama disini. Kita juga akan berangkat ke lokasi syuting bersama. Ingat Kyu, mobilmu, tidak hanya kau yang menggunakannya!"

Changmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun sekaligus mengingatkan, bahwa mereka bertiga memiliki jadwal yang sama dan hanya memiliki satu kendaraan.

'Akan kutarik uang sewanya' - pikir Kyuhyun sambil bersungut-sungut. Mereka pun akhirnya beranjak ke meja makan.

"Kyaa~~ akhirnya aku bisa kembali memakan masakanmu, Sungmin-ah!"

Victoria berujar senang saat mendapati makanan sudah tersaji di meja makan. " Jadi kau tadi bangun lebih dulu untuk menyiapkan ini, Sungmin?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum mengiyakan, Sementara Changmin tanpa banyak berkata lagi sudah tak sabar ingin melahap makanan-makanan itu. Dan bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?

Ia menatap horror pada sayur-sayur yang mendominasi di meja makan. Ia pun melirik Sungmin yang saat ini dengan tenangnya tengah mengambil sayur dan nasi untuk sarapannya. Satu lagi yang membuat Kyuhyun berjengit heran kepada Sungmin. Laki-laki ini, bisa memasak!

Oke, Kyuhyun memang mengetahui fakta bahwa para Chef professional juga kebanyakan pria, namun, kesan pertama yang ia dapat mengenai Sungmin hingga fakta-fakta yang Kyuhyun dapati sendiri membuat Kyuhyun merasa bahwa ia tak salah menilai – Sungmin tidaklah seperti laki-laki biasa pada umumnya dalam pandangan Kyuhyun.

Merasa di perhatikan, Sungmin melirik sebentar ke arah Kyuhyun. Pandangan mereka pun bertemu. Kyuhyun terkejut dan tersadar. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menatap datar dan masih mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Setelah itu, Sungmin memalingkan pandangannya, ia kembali fokus pada sarapannya, menyebabkan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersinggung karena sikapnya. 'Ck, laki-laki ini benar-benar dingin!'

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kesal setengah mati. Hari ini pengambilan gambar untuknya dan Victoria memakan waktu hingga lewat tengah hari. Hal ini dikarenakan Changmin dan Victoria yang terlalu banyak bercanda. 'Huh, tidak professional!' Kyuhyun selalu merasa jengah saat dua orang sahabatnya itu sedikit-sedikit ber lovey dovey di hadapannya.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun melakukan pemotretan untuk majalah yang mengontraknya. Sedangkan Victoria dan Changmin yang sudah tak ada jadwal, mereka memilih berkeliling lokasi dengan mobil Kyuhyun. Namun cuaca yang tiba-tiba tak bersahabat membuat jadwal Kyuhyun dibatalkan. Terpaksa Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah dengan diantar seorang staff karena Changmin dan Victoria tak kunjung kembali.

.

.

.

Setibanya di rumah, Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke kamar. Sebentar ia berbaring untuk melepas lelahnya. Tak lama handphone di sakunya bergetar. Ia melihat ada pesan masuk, dari Changmin.

"_**Aku dan Vic terjebak hujan, mobilmu mogok. Tapi tenang saja, aku sedang di bengkel."**_

Kyuhyun hanya berdecak, malas membalas pesan dari Changmin. 'Huh, alasan saja. Dia pasti ingin terus berdua-duaan. Awas saja, benar-benar akan aku tarik ongkos sewanya'. Kyuhyun sudah sangat hapal perangai sahabatnya itu. Ia jadi mengutuk dirinya yang mau saja diminta untuk membawa mobil kemari, meskipun kompensasinya, Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan seri games terbaru dari Changmin.

Diluar hujan semakin bertambah deras. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah jendela, namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Sungmin, penghuni rumah ini. 'Ah, aku belum melihatnya sejak kembali tadi'.

Ia memutuskan keluar kamar. 'Siapa tahu aku bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol dengannya, yah, mengakrabkan diri'. Pikir Kyuhyun, karena dari kemarin, Sungmin menunjukkan sikap tidak bersahabat dengannya.

.

Namun ia tak menemukan Sungmin di ruang tamu dan dapur. Pintu kamarnya tertutup. 'Apa mungkin tidur?' kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri rumah tersebut. Bangunan rumah itu berbentuk huruf L , memiliki koridor khas gaya rumah Korea, terdapat taman dengan batu-batu yang disusun rapi. Benar-benar rumah mungil dengan kerangka dan desain luar yang tradisional, namun sentuhan di dalam rumah tak luput dari gaya modern khas selebriti.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan melewati koridor, dan ia menemukan Sungmin ada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang terletak di ujung rumah ini. Pintunya terbuka, membuat Kyuhyun dapat melihat jelas apa yang Sungmin tengah lakukan. Ia menyipitkan matanya mengamati Sungmin, dilihatnya Sungmin sedang menutup rapat tirai-tirai dan jendela di sana.

"Hei, ini masih sore!"

Dengan reflek ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Tatapan mereka bertemu sebentar. Pandangan Sungmin yang tadinya tajam tiba-tiba berubah datar. Lagi-lagi ia memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Sungmin menutup jendela terakhir dan menyeret tirainya, membuat ruangan menjadi gelap.

"Aku tak suka hujan!" sambil berkata, ia menyalakan lampu untuk menerangi ruangan itu.

Jawaban Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terkejut, dan tiba-tiba saja ia tergelak karenanya.

"Kalau tidak suka, kau tidak perlu sampai menutup jendela hingga tirai-tirainya. "

Sungmin tak menggubris ucapan Kyuhyun, ia segera beralih, membereskan kanvas, kuas dan cat-cat yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Hei, kau melukis?" pandangan Kyuhyun teralihkan pada peralatan lukis yang sedang dibawa Sungmin. ia pun kemudian mengekori Sungmin yang masih tidak menanggapinya. Sungmin berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Bisa tutup pintunya?" Sungmin berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun.

Langkah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti. Sedetik ia bengong.

"E-eoh?" ia menoleh ke arah pintu dan reflek mengangguk mendengar perintah Sungmin.

'Hei, apa-apaan sikapnya itu!? Tak ada kata tolong, dan aku mau saja menurutinya' Kyuhyun menggerutu dalam hati setelah tersadar apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin menuju ke ruangan lain, tidak jauh dari ruangan sebelumnya. Begitu masuk, ia terkesan dengan isi ruangan ini. Sekumpulan lukisan dan alat-alatnya yang pastinya adalah milik Sungmin.

"Waow, ternyata kau pelukis!" Kyuhyun memandang takjub sekitarnya. Sungmin sejenak mengamati kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu, kau ini unik, aneh, langka dan special! Itu yang aku pikirkan tentangmu!" Kyuhyun berucap sambil memberikan senyum kebanggaannya yang selalu berhasil mengundang jerit histeris para gadis yang tergila-gila padanya.

"Apa?" namun ternyata hal itu tak berefek pada Sungmin. Tentu saja, Sungmin bukan gadis-gadis gila itu. Yang ada Sungmin malah mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar komentar Kyuhyun tentang dirinya barusan.

Tanggapan Sungmin dianggap Kyuhyun sebagai rasa penasaran akan kelanjutan kata-katanya. Kyuhyun pun dengan semangat melanjutkan

" Aku pikir kau pribadi yang dingin dan keras, tapi sepertinya kau ini lembut kok, kau bisa menata rambut, kau pintar memasak, kau juga melukis, dan anehnya kau tak suka, wanit-a…"

Ya, yang terakhir benar-benar bukan maksud Kyuhyun untuk mengatakannya. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya. Hal terakhir barusan tidak masuk dalam definisi unik, special, dan bla bla bla menurut Kyuhyun.

Dan kini Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya yang sembarangan berucap. Ia menatap wajah Sungmin yang kini berubah pucat dan memerah. Mungkin menahan malu, marah dan tersinggung akan ucapan tamunya yang sangat menyebalkan ini. Wajah itu kini tertunduk, poni panjangnya menutupi matanya yang terluka.

"Keluar dari sini!"

Ucapan lirih itu menusuk tepat di dada Kyuhyun. Menimbulkan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa. Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohan yang terlanjur ia lakukan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Ia merutuki dirinya. Terus menerus teringat akan kebodohannya. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya mengingat kembali wajah Sungmin akibat kata-katanya. _Apa dia tersinggung? Ah, tentu saja, bodoh! Wajahnya saja sampai seperti itu!_

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat. Ia benar-benar tidak tenang. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu kamar dan meminta maaf pada Sungmin. Tapi tak kunjung ada reaksi apapun dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun yakin, malam ini ia tidak akan bisa tidur. Wajah terluka Sungmin benar-benar menyiksa pikirannya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Sungmin tak ada di meja makan. Victoria bilang Sungmin pergi pagi-pagi sekali ke rumah kenalannya. Selebihnya Kyuhyun tak bertanya banyak. Ia memilih menyimpan masalahnya dari Changmin dan Victoria. Ia ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri, meskipun Kyuhyun sendiri tak yakin ia akan berhasil.

Siangnya, Kyuhyun dan Changmin-Victoria kembali berkutat dengan jadwalnya masing-masing. Kyuhyun melanjutkan pemotretan majalahnya di tempat terpisah. Tepatnya di sebuah padang ilalang yang mengitari sebuah danau kecil di desa itu. Sedangkan Changmin melakukan syuting tunggal untuk video clipnya, dan Victoria tentu saja menemani kekasihnya.

Saat break makan siang, Kyuhyun memilih untuk melihat-lihat area danau. Tempat ini tergolong sepi dan masih alami. Penduduk desa sepertinya merawatnya dengan baik tanpa memberikan banyak perubahan di tempat ini.

Jalan-jalan setapak dari batu yang tersusun rapi, pagar-pagar pendek sebagai pembatas yang terbuat dari kayu dan tumbuhan liar yang saat ini tengah berbunga. Kyuhyun terus turun menapaki jalan kecil.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Kyuhyun terpaku pada satu sosok laki-laki yang familiar baginya. Ia pun segera mengejar sosok itu setelah sebelumnya berpamitan sebentar dengan manajernya.

"Lee Sungmin?"

Sosok itu menoleh saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya setelah berada dekat di belakangnya. Dan ternyata itu memang Sungmin. Namun yang membuat Kyuhyun lebih terkejut adalah Sungmin yang saat ini tengah menggendong seorang bayi kecil dan ia bersama dengan seorang wanita yang menggandeng seorang anak laki-laki.

"Ah, ternyata benar kau, ahm…mm….ini?"

Kyuhyun bertanya dan menunjuk bayi kecil yang tengah mengemut dot nya dalam gendongan Sungmin. sedangkan perempuan yang membawa anak kecil memandang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Oh, Ini Minhyun, …." Sungmin menoleh sejenak pada bayi yang tengah digendongnya, ia terdiam sesaat. Lalu ia melihat kepada Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang menatapnya. Kemudian Sungmin memperkenalkan wanita dan anak kecil di sebelahnya.

"Dan ini, Luna…..kemudian, Changsu…" Wanita itu –yang dikenalkan Sungmin sebagai Luna- menundukkan kepalanya memberi salam pada Kyuhyun. Dan anak laki laki kecil yang disebut namanya sebagai Changsu ikut memberi salam kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam. Tentu saja bukan itu maksud Kyuhyun. Yang Kyuhyun harapkan adalah penjelasan mengenai hubungan antara Sungmin dan wanita serta anak-anak yang sedang bersama mereka. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun kembali tersadar saat Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ini Cho Kyuhyun, teman Victoria"

Kyuhyun ikut menunduk saat Luna kembali memberi salam padanya terlebih dahulu. Sesaat setelahnya mereka terdiam, Kyuhyun pikir, ini saatnya ia kembali berbicara dengan Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, begini, aku minta maaf soal kemarin, aku tak bermaksud-"

"Aku sudah tak memikirkannya. Tak perlu minta maaf…" Sungmin memotong cepat ucapan Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, kami ada urusan sendiri, silakan lanjutkan kegiatanmu, kami permisi"

Sungmin segera pergi disusul dengan anak kecil dan wanita yang bersamanya tanpa memberi Kyuhyun kesempatan sedikitpun untuk berbicara lebih banyak.

"Tu-Tunggu Sungmin-ah!"

Nada tinggi itu membuat Sungmin memutuskan untuk berhenti. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya, sorot mata dinginnya kini mengarah langsung tepat pada mata Kyuhyun.

"Kami buru-buru. Oh iya, aku tak mengenalmu dengan akrab. Dan aku akan berterimakasih jika kau memanggilku dengan panggilan yang lebih formal. Anyeong"

Kyuhyun tertegun mendapat jawaban yang sangat dingin dari Sungmin. Hal itu membuatnya tak lagi mencegah langkah Sungmin untuk pergi. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan ia tahu Sungmin jelas-jelas masih sangat marah padanya.

.

.

.

"Mwo?! Kau bilang seperti itu padanya? I-itu keterlaluan namanya!"

Changmin berteriak kaget, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun ceritakan padanya tentang masalahnya dan Sungmin. Ya, Kyuhyun sendiri akhirnya uring-uringan menghadapi sikap dingin Sungmin yang semakin bertambah dingin padanya.

"Ssstttt! Jangan berteriak seperti itu! Aku khawatir Sungmin ada di Luar dan mendengar kita"

Kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada kesal dan penuh penekanan. Ia berbisik dan memberi isyarat dengan telunjuk nya yang ia tempelkan di depan bibirnya.

"Aku tak bermaksud begitu, aku kelepasan!"

"Ck, tentu saja dia marah, Kyu!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kau tau, dari awal sikapnya padaku tak baik. Sekarang ditambah ada masalah seperti ini?'

Changmin menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya. Ia menggeleng-geleng membuat Kyuhyun semakin frustasi.

"Sungmin pribadi yang tertutup dan dingin. Aku juga tak mengenalnya sama seperti kau. Hanya mendengar cerita-cerita dari Victoria saja."

Kyuhyun terduduk lemas di ranjangnya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menghapus ingatan akan wajah Sungmin saat itu.

"Sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi? Minta maaf tiada henti dan sungguh-sungguh. Lakukan itu kepada Sungmin"

Changmin menepuk punggung Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia membaringkan dirinya dan menarik selimut bersiap untuk tertidur. Ck, Kyuhyun mendecih melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Benar-benar tak bisa memberikan solusi apapun.

Kyuhyun melirik ke meja nakas. Disana tergeletak PSP hitam kesayangannya. Biasanya kalau belum mengantuk seperti ini, Kyuhyun akan bermain sepuasnya. Tapi kali ini gadget hitam itu sama sekali tak menarik perhatiannya. Tak lama, suara dengkuran halus yang berasal dari sahabatnya itu menambah kekesalan Kyuhyun menjadi berlipat-lipat.

.

.

.

Segelas air dingin Kyuhyun pikir dapat sedikit menenangkan pikirannya. Setelah menenggak habis,Kyuhyun menutup pintu lemari es dan meletakkan gelas di meja. Ia mengurungkan niat untuk kembali ke kamarnya saat ia menoleh ke ruang tengah, ada sedikit cahaya remang dan suara yang Kyuhyun pikir berasal dari televisi yang menyala.

'Siapa yang masih terjaga?'

Kyuhyun memutuskan berjalan ke sana mengecek keadaan. Ini hampir tengah malam, tetapi mungkin diantara Victoria atau Sungmin yang kini tengah menonton televisi. Saat memasuki ruang tersebut, Kyuhyun tak menemukan seorangpun di sana. Keadaan ruangan yang gelap, hanya ada cahaya yang berasal dari televisi yang dibiarkan menyala. Kyuhyun pikir mungkin Victoria atau Sungmin lupa untuk mematikannya.

Kyuhyun beranjak mendekat berniat mematikan televisi itu, namun langkahnya terhenti saat dilihatnya rambut panjang terurai di sofa sebelah kirinya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan menemukan keadaan Victoria yang terbaring dan menutup matanya rapat.

'Oh, ternyata Vic menonton TV hingga ketiduran'

Kyuhyun pun mendekati Victoria yang tengah tertidur. Kyuhyun berjongkok hingga wajahnya berada tepat di hadapan Victoria. Kyuhyun mengamati wajah damai yang sama sekali tak terusik akan kehadirannya. Kyuhyun menurunkan pandangannya, ditelusuri wajah cantik milik kekasih sahabatnya ini.

Pandangan Kyuhyun menggelap dan berubah sendu. Entah kenapa dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Gadis cantik dihadapannya ini, pernah berada sangat dekat dengannya, terus memanggil namanya, dan selalu ada untuknya. Hari-harinya dulu selalu terisi penuh dengan senyum manis dari gadis ini. Senyuman yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun mau melangkah menemani kemanapun gadis ini memintanya.

Dan mungkin, salah satu alasan yang membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan mudahnya saat Victoria tersenyum manis dan memintanya untuk mengikuti rencananya bermalam di desa Seungeup ini, selain tawaran Changmin mengenai kaset games tentunya.

Dengan berani Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Telunjuknya dengan perlahan menyentuh bibir Victoria. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya pahit, ia tersenyum sendu. Bibir ini, dulu hanya tersenyum dan memanggil namanya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya. Dengan nekat ia mengabaikan pikiran bahwa bisa saja Victoria tiba-tiba terbangun, atau yang paling parah, Changmin tiba-tiba datang memergokinya. Saat itu juga, bisa jadi Kyuhyun harus bersiap kehilangan banyak hal, salah satunya persahabatan mereka.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya, jaraknya tersisa beberapa inchi, semakin mendekat, Kyuhyun tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menghentikan perbuatannya. Hingga bibirnya berhasil mendarat secara perlahan di atas bibir Victoria. Kyuhyun terdiam, kemudian ia mengecupnya pelan.

**TRAK!**

Jantung Kyuhyun seketika seperti berhenti berdetak. Kyuhyun menegang dan terdiam. Dengan ragu ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dengan perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit Kyuhyun dapat melihat dua kaki yang sedang berdiri tak jauh di sisi kirinya. Kyuhyun menegakkan kepalanya. Dan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diperkirakan sebelumnya, sosok Sungmin yang terbalut piyama tidur, tengah menutup mulut menggunakan tangannya dan matanya terbelalak sebagai tanda bahwa Sungmin sangat terkejut mendapati kenyataan dihadapannya.

.

.

.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar yang Sungmin tempati bersama Victoria. Kyuhyun menutup rapat mulut Sungmin menggunakan tangannya dan mendesak badan Sungmin hingga terhimpit diantara tembok dan tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri. Dengan kasar Sungmin melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang membekapnya dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga.

"Kau gila!" Sungmin menekankan kata-katanya, ia berusaha menjaga intonasi suaranya agar tidak menimbulkan keributan.

"Diam!" Kyuhyun membentak Sungmin**. **Namun ia melirihkan suaranya dan melirik ke arah pintu memastikan bahwa Victoria tidak akan terbangun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau picik sekali, Kyuhyun-shi!"

"Kau tidak mengerti apapun! Diamlah!" Kyuhyun sebenarnya cukup panik. Ia menggenggap rambut belakang dan meremasnya frustasi. Kenapa juga Sungmin memergokinya seperti ini.

"Tidak mengerti bagaimana!? Aku melihatnya sendiri! Kau mencium Victoria! Dia kekasih sahabatmu sendiri! Kau tidak seharusnya melakukannya!" Sungmin mendelik tajam kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun balas menatap tajam pada Sungmin. Dengan perlahan dan pasti ia mendekat lagi ke arah Sungmin. Dan ketika jarak mereka tinggal satu langkah, Kyuhyun berhenti dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Cukup tutup mulut, dan anggap kau tak pernah melihat apapun!" Kyuhyun berbisik tepat di hadapan Sungmin. Sorot matanya tajam menusuk ke dalam mata Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangkat satu bibirnya naik, menyeringai dan memberi ekspresi meremehkan yang membuat emosi Kyuhyun kembali naik.

"Kau pecundang, Kyuhyun-shi! Kau kalah dari Changmin, dan caramu pun sangat licik!"

Kyuhyun tak dapat mentolerir kata kata Sungmin yang diarahkan padanya. Emosi Kyuhyun meledak, dengan tiba-tiba ia mencengkram kerah piyama Sungmin erat dan mendorong Sungmin hingga menabrak tembok keras.

"Jangan seenaknya memberi penilaian padaku. Kau sama sekali tak berhak. Akan lebih baik jika kau berkaca dan melihat dirimu yang menyedihkan ini. Aku sendiri ragu kau ini seorang pria atau bukan!"

Masih mencengkram kerah Sungmin erat, Kyuhyun menghimpit Sungmin di tembok hingga Sungmin tak bisa berkutik. Wajah Kyuhyun sangat dekat. Dan dengan kurang ajarnya, Kyuhyun mengangkat lututnya dan menggesekkannya pada selangkangan Sungmin.

"Fisikmu mungkin memang pria, tapi aku tak melihat sedikitpun sisi jantan yang ada pada dirimu"

Sungmin mendelik tajam dan mengatupkan rahangnya keras. Kyuhyun benar-benar bersikap kurang ajar padanya.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan, bukan!? Jadi aku tak perlu mengingatkanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya!"

Keduanya saling melontarkan tatapan tajam. Kedua tubuh mereka sama-sama menegang. Yang satu mencoba untuk menjatuhkan, dan yang lain mencoba untuk tak gentar bertahan. Cho Kyuhyun, kini memperunyam masalahnya dengan Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haiii~~ bosan dengan saya krn kemarin baru update Holiday without You?

Saya hanya berusaha memenuhi janji. Ini sudah bulan Oktober, yg artinya 'bulan depan' dari bulan Sept ^^ dan ujian saya sudah selesai, tinggal menyelesaikan satu take home test. Terimakasih untuk teman2 yg sudah memberi semangat dan dukungan. Saya mencintai kalian ^^

**By: Lee Sanghyun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Special Person, It's You!**

**Part Three**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FanFiction Story about Kyuhyun and Sungmin**

**Rate : T**

**Boys Love, Typo (s), Don't Like Don't Read**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Changmin, Victoria and Other**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dalam Fic ini ada karena Kecintaan saya pada mereka**

**Ide Cerita dan segala isi fic ini milik Lee Sanghyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**enJOY**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini mereka kembali sarapan bertiga –tanpa Sungmin. Sungmin sudah berangkat ke kota pagi-pagi. Dia mencari penghasilan dengan menjual lukisan-lukisannya. Sungmin tak punya penghasilan tetap. Untuk makan, dia mengolah sendiri dari hasil ladang yang ia rawat dengan baik.

Sudah menjadi tradisi masyarakat desa Seungeup berladang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan perut mereka. Oleh karena itu, jarak rumah satu dan yang lainnya tidak berdekatan. Setiap rumah memiliki halaman yang luas dan ladang untuk ditanami berbagai macam kebutuhan dapur. Masyarakat desa Seungeup bukanlah masyarakat tertinggal, namun juga bukan masyarakat modern yang memiliki gaya hidup seperti orang-orang kota di Korea. Mereka mempertahankan budaya tradisional yang ada, masyarakat kecil yang hidup tenang dan rukun di lingkungan yang asri dan masih sangat alami.

" Apa cuma ada tumbuhan hijau itu disini? Aku sudah bosan memakannya!" Kyuhyun tak bergeming dan hanya memandang malas sayuran yang mendominasi meja makan.

"Makan saja, Kyu! Dari tadi kau baru minum segelas teh bukan? Kau harus sarapan sebelum kita berangkat" Victoria mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun, sedangkan Changmin sudah menghabiskan setengah dari sarapan paginya.

"Tidak, aku bisa sarapan di tempat syuting nanti" Kyuhyun menolak.

"Makanlah, kau akan kelaparan di perjalanan nanti. Sungmin akan tersinggung jika kau tak memakan masakannya" kali ini Changmin yang menegur Kyuhyun. Victoria mengangguk-angguk menyetujui ucapan kekasihnya ini.

"Memangnya aku peduli pada pria es itu? Sikapnya benar-benar menyebalkan! " Kyuhyun berkata enteng. Sementara Victoria tiba-tiba terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya menjadi salah tingkah. Sial! Kenapa ia lupa bahwa Victoria adalah saudara Sungmin.

"Hei, jaga bicaramu. Apa kau tidak mempertimbangkan perasaan Vic, hah?" Changmin memelototkan matanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah, maafkan aku Vic. Tapi, dia itu memang bersikap tidak baik padaku. Sebagai tuan rumah, seharusnya dia bisa lebih ramah. Lagipula, aku kan bukan orang asing. Aku datang bersamamu" Kyuhyun berusaha memberi penjelasan pada Victoria. Victoria menatap sebentar pada Kyuhyun, kemudian ia mengangguk memahami.

"Ehm, begini, Sungmin itu...memang sedikit kaku dan…cukup menjaga jarak dengan orang baru. Aku harap kau memakluminya" Victoria mencoba menjelaskan sikap Sungmin selama ini.

"Aku pikir itu wajar, mungkin dia tipe introvert. " Changmin menimpali, yah, bagaimanapun ia akan selalu mengiyakan perkataan kekasihnya dan selalu mendukungnya "Denganku juga dia bersikap sama dinginnya, apalagi kau malah menambah masalah dengannya kemarin"

Perkataan Changmin barusan membuat Kyuhyun memelototkan matanya, dan sukses membuat Victoria menghentikan sarapannya dan memicingkan mata curiga "Masalah…kemarin? Ada masalah apa memangnya?"

**"Aaaghh!"**

Changmin tiba-tiba menjerit kesakitan karena tendangan kaki Kyuhyun pada kaki kirinya. Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal dengan kebiasaan blak-blakannya Changmin. Padahal ia sudah meminta Changmin untuk menjaga rahasia ini. Ia tak mau Victoria tahu bahwa Sungmin tengah marah padanya karena kebodohannya.

"Kyuhyun? Changmin?" Victoria memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi. Ia tak akan meloloskan dua pemuda sebaya ini tanpa memberi penjelasan padanya. Ia yakin dua laki-laki ini tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ah, mm…begini…Vic…"

Changmin salah tingkah, ia meringis dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dia tinggal memilih saja, Kyuhyun atau Victoria yang akan marah padanya.

Akhirnya Changmin dengan berat hati menceritakan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan padanya mengenai Sungmin. Tentang ucapan Kyuhyun mengenai orientasi seksual Sungmin, yang menyebabkan Sungmin tersinggung dan bertambah tak mempedulikannya.

"Kau jahat sekali, Kyuhyun! dan kau, Changmin! Bagaimana bisa kau memberi tahu Kyuhyun hal seperti itu tentang Sungmin!" Victoria benar-benar marah. Ia marah pada Kyuhyun yang telah menyakiti Sungmin dengan perkataannya, dan Changmin yang dengan seenaknya memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang orientasi seksual Sungmin

"Ma...maaf sayang, aku tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan Sungmin" Changmin merasa panik akan kemarahan Victoria. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam saja sambil bersedekap dengan muka masam, bagaimanapun ia memang salah.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa Sungmin gay! Kenapa kau menyimpulkan sendiri seperti itu!" oke, target kemarahan Victoria kini beralih total kepada Changmin.

"Ta..tapi sayang, kau bilang bahwa dulu…." Changmin tergagap, ia benar-benar kewalahan menghadapi kemarahan kekasihnya.

"Dia memang pernah memiliki hubungan dengan pria, tapi itu hanya…hanya…" ucapan Victoria terhenti, kemudian ia mulai melirihkan suaranya dan mengalihkan pandangan, seperti gaya terdakwa yang tengah mencoba beralibi. Sementara Kyuhyun tengah menanti dengan penasaran apa kelanjutan kata-kata Victoria itu

"Hanya…?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya. Ia ingin Victoria melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kyuhyun tengah penasaran saat ini, dikarenakan gelagat Victoria yang aneh.

"Sudahlah! Aku tak mau membicarakan ini dengan pria-pria penggosip dan bermulut besar seperti kalian!" Victoria berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan meja makan dengan terburu. Meninggalkan Changmin yang menatap dengan penuh rasa bersalah, sedangkan Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda ia benar-benar butuh penjelasan akan kalimat Victoria yang terpotong tadi.

.

.

.

* * *

"Maaf Oppa, aku tinggal dulu tidak apa-apa?" Luna sedikit mencemaskan Sungmin yang kini tengah terduduk di karpet dengan bayi kecil di pangkuannya. Di sebelahnya terpampang beberapa lukisan yang dipanjang untuk dijual kepada orang-orang yang sekedar lewat atau sengaja berkunjung di taman kecil itu.

"Pergilah, lagipula kau akan repot jika harus membawa Minhyun untuk mengantar Changsu sekolah. Seperti tidak biasa saja" Sungmin tersenyum dan ia memberikan dot pada Minhyun. Bayi kecil berumur 1 tahun itu sibuk memegang erat jari telunjuk Sungmin sambil memainkannya.

"Nah, Changsu, kau harus pintar. Jadilah anak baik di sekolah, ya!" Sungmin mengacak gemas rambut Changsu yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Tingginya sama dengan tinggi Sungmin yang saat ini sedang duduk, anak laki-laki itu tersenyum dan mengangguk "Ya, Min ahjussi"

Setelah melambaikan tangannya, Luna dan Changsu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin. Sungmin bermain-main menepuk nepuk tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Minhyun sambil bersenandung kecil. Tangan mungil Minhyun hanya sanggup menggenggam satu jari telunjuk Sungmin. Sesekali ia memasukkan telunjuk Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya yang masih tersumpal dot itu.

"Hei, jangan begitu, lepaskan dulu dot mu. Ayo, buka mulutmu, baby" Sungmin menarik dot yang ada di mulut Minhyun, tapi Minhyun malah menjepitnya erat dengan gusi yang mulai ditumbuhi satu gigi kecil yang belum tumbuh sempurna.

"Aaaaa~~buka mulutmu, aaa~~~" Sungmin membujuk Minhyun dengan memperagakan membuka mulut agar dotnya terlepas. Dan berhasil, dot itu terlepas dari mulut mungil Minhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum gemas. Kemudian ia mengangkat dan membalik badan Minhyun agar menghadapnya. Dengan sayang diciumnya pipi bulat Minhyun "Aku mencintaimu, baby~~"

"..ppa..p..pa!pa!" Baby Minhyun bersuara kecil, mulutnya berkomat kamit menggemaskan. Sungmin terkikik geli dan memeluk Minhyun "Kau memanggilku baby? Hm?"

.

.

"Sungmin!?"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya dan dilihatnya sosok Victoria yang mendekat padanya. "Vic, kau disini?"

Victoria berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sungmin yang masih terduduk. "Ya, aku syuting di sekitar sini. "

"Ah, pantas saja tiba-tiba taman ini menjadi ramai" Sungmin mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, Kau menjual lukisanmu disini? Ah, apa ini baby….ehmm.."

"Minhyun" Sungmin mengingatkan Victoria akan nama bayi yang sedang bersama Sungmin.

"Ah, iya, baby Minhyun. Dia cute sekali. Kau tidak bersama Luna, Sungmin?"

"Luna sedang mengantar Changsu sekolah. Akan sangat repot jika Minhyun ikut dengannya. Apa kau sudah bertemu Luna, Vic?" Giliran Sungmin yang bertanya. Victoria dan Luna memang saling mengenal. Sungmin mengenalkan mereka pada saat Victoria berkunjung ke Seungeup. Sungmin juga banyak bercerita mengenai Luna jika ia sedang berkirim kabar dengan Victoria.

"Ah, belum. Aku belum sempat menemuinya. Tapi aku sudah memberinya kabar bahwa aku ada di Seungeup."

Sungmin mengangguk paham.

"Ah, untunglah ada Luna, setidaknya, aku dan orangtuaku tak perlu khawatir sejak kami meninggalkanmu disini"

"Vic, justru aku yang berterimakasih padamu dan keluargamu yang sudah menolongku" Sungmin tersenyum tulus pada Victoria dan Victoria hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum membalas Sungmin.

Sungmin yang masih menggendong Minhyun melihat bayi itu menguap dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kemudian Sungmin menimang-nimang, menggendong Minhyun dengan posisi nyaman dan berusaha menidurkannya.

"Mmm…aku minta maaf, aku dengar, Kyuhyun membuat masalah denganmu…." Dengan sedikit ragu Victoria memutuskan untuk menjelaskan masalah yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik Victoria sekilas, "Oh, temanmu itu. Sudahlah, aku tak mempermasalahkannya Vic" Sungmin kembali fokus menidurkan baby Minhyun.

"Tapi dia sudah berbicara keterlaluan padamu…." Victoria menatap Sungmin dengan perasaan sungkan dan tidak enak. Bagaimanapun Victoria yang membawa Kyuhyun kemari, dan kini Kyuhyun malah membuat masalah.

"Sudahlah Vic. Aku tak mau membahasnya. Maaf, tapi…sebaiknya kau juga perlu berhati-hati terhadapnya"

Ucapan Sungmin sontak membuat Victoria terdiam dan heran. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa Sungmin menyuruhnya berhati-hati?

**DRRTTT DRRTTTT**

Victoria meraih handphonenya yang bergetar dalam tas kecilnya. Dilihatnya ID Caller yang terpampang.

"Yeoboseo? Ah, iya aku segera kesana"

**"…"**

"Kau bisa kemari? Dibawah pohon besar ditengah taman. Kau harus datang, aku tak mau tahu. Kau sudah selesai kan?"

**"…."**

Sungmin memilih tak peduli pada pembicaraan Victoria dengan seseorang yang menelponnya. Ditimang-timangnya Minhyun dengan sayang hingga akhirnya baby itu terlelap dipelukannya. Sungmin tersenyum kecil, dikecupnya kening Minhyun dengan lembut.

"Dia tidur?"

Sungmin mengangguk saat Victoria bertanya padanya. Victoria kembali memasukkan handphone ke dalam tasnya. Kemudian ia berdiri.

"Giliran syutingku sekarang. Aku harus pergi. Sampai bertemu nanti di rumah, Sungmin"

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil saat Victoria berpamitan padanya dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun melangkah tergesa, dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat pohon besar yang Victoria katakan padanya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, Namun ketika langkahnya sudah lebih dekat, ia segera berhenti.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya, ia memfokuskan pandangan pada sesosok namja yang sedang duduk tenang disana.

_'Lee Sungmin?'_

Saat Kyuhyun hendak berbalik dan berputar arah, tampaknya ia terlambat. Sungmin sudah terlebih dahulu melihat ia berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun sejenak berpikir, akan semakin buruk jika ia berbalik dan terkesan menghindar. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mendekat dan tanpa dipersilahkan ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin.

"Hai…"

Sungmin memilih tak menggubris Kyuhyun. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan membelai-belai poni Minhyun yang tertutup sebagian topi rajutan pink di kepalanya.

Kyuhyun berdehem, " Tadi Vic memintaku menjemputnya disini. Tapi sekarang aku tak menemukannya"

Sungmin masih tak bergeming. Sepertinya ia tak peduli apapun alasan yang membawa Kyuhyun hingga bertemu dengannya disini. Kyuhyun mencoba bersabar dengan tingkah dingin Sungmin yang sangat menyebalkan baginya.

"Tadi Vic memang kemari. Tapi ia sudah kembali dari tadi" Sungmin berbicara tanpa menatap Kyuhyun, ia masih fokus pada Minhyun yang kini tengah terlelap pulas.

"Ehm, oh ya? baiklah kalau begitu..." Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin, memperhatikan bagaimana Sungmin tengah mengayun-ayun bayi dalam gendongannya.

"Apa….apa kau mengatakan pada Vic apa yang aku lakukan kemarin?" Kyuhyun bertanya curiga pada Sungmin. Ia cukup khawatir Sungmin mengatakan masalah Kyuhyun yang diam-diam mencium Victoria.

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia menatap tajam, memberi pandangan tak suka pada pria di sampingnya ini "Aku tak punya kepentingan untuk itu. Anggap saja aku tak sengaja melihat suatu hal yang bodoh"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sebut perasaanku pada Vic ini bodoh?" Kyuhyun tak terima Sungmin mengatainya seperti itu.

"Apa kau tak sadar apa posisimu? Aku sarankan lebih baik kau berhenti. Kau bisa mengacaukan semuanya, hubungan Vic denganmu, dan persahabatan Changmin denganmu" Sungmin berkata dengan nada tajam dan ketus.

"Kau sadar apa yang kau katakan? Memang siapa dirimu, hah? Aku tahu segala konsekuensi dari semua perbuatanku" Kyuhyun benar-benar emosi. Rahangnya menegang, rasanya menyebalkan sekali karena harus beradu mulut setiap ia bertemu dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya terdiam. Baginya sangat percuma dan menghabiskan tenaga berdebat dengan orang macam Kyuhyun.

"Vic mungkin memang tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Tapi Changmin, …."

Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak ucapannya. Tangannya yang ia tumpukan pada kaki yang ia tekuk mengepal erat. Dan Sungmin melihat itu, ia menunggu apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan, Tapi...

"Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya aku mengatakan ini padamu."

Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri "Oh iya, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sudah sangat keterlaluan padamu. Tapi aku berterimakasih kau bisa menutup mulutmu. Dan… ternyata kau ini pria normal.…" Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya

"Wanita yang waktu itu bersamamu adalah pasanganmu kan? Juga….anak..anak itu..anakmu? kau memiliki anak?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan tatapan menyelidik pada Sungmin yang masih duduk di hadapannya.

Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya, kemudian Sungmin mengangguk dan menjawab tegas

"Ya…dia anakku"

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau sudah bertemu Sungmin? sudah meminta maaf padanya?" Victoria langsung bertanya pada Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun baru kembali ke lokasi syuting. Victoria memang sengaja meminta Kyuhyun menyusulnya, dengan alasan minta dijemput. Namun Victoria pergi, ia sengaja memberi ruang pada Kyuhyun untuk meminta maaf pada Sungmin.

"Hmm.." Kyuhyun menjawab sekenanya, ia mengambil botol air mineral yang disediakan para staff dan meneguk isinya.

"Vic, beritahu aku, mengenai dia.."

Permintaan Kyuhyun membuat Victoria mengernyit heran. "Huh? Untuk apa? Kau tak ada kepentingan dengannya kan?"

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, hanya saja…..apa saudaramu itu memang seperti itu? Lagipula hubungan persaudaraan seperti apa sebenarnya yang kau miliki dengannya?"

Victoria memandang Kyuhyun ragu. Namun ia berpikir, tidak apa kan memberitahu sedikit pada Kyuhyun? agar Kyuhyun tak lagi berbicara sembarangan setelah tahu siapa itu Sungmin.

"Aku dan keluargaku bertemu Sungmin di China. Dia sebatang kara, dan kami memutuskan membawa Sungmin kecil bersama kami. Sungmin yang berasal dari Korea saat itu masih belum lancar berbahasa mandarin. Masa kecil aku habiskan bersama Sungmin. Aku belajar bahasa Korea dari dia, dan Sungmin akhirnya bisa menguasai bahasa mandarinnya. Sejak kecil dia anak yang manis, banyak yang menyukainya. Dulu dia tak seperti sekarang…."

Kyuhyun menyimak baik-baik cerita Victoria.

"Sungmin pribadi yang ramah, dan hangat. Dia bisa diandalkan. Apapun rasanya sanggup ia lakukan. Mungkin kesendiriannya saat kecil membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang kuat. Saat aku mengejar mimpiku di Korea, Sungmin memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri. Dan ia menempati rumah keluargaku di Seungeup ini."

"Vic, take satu kali lagi!"

Tiba-tiba panggilan seorang kru membuat Kyuhyun dan Victoria menoleh dan menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Victoria segera pergi untuk melakukan pengambilan gambar setelah sebelumnya riasan di wajahnya telah diperbaiki.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung saat Victoria meninggalkannya. Bagi Kyuhyun ada sesuatu yang janggal. Victoria belum menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Apa giliranku sudah selesai?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada managernya.

"Ya, apa kau punya kepentingan setelah ini?"

"Ya, suruh Changmin dan Vic yang membawa mobilku pulang" Kyuhyun menyerahkan kunci mobil pada managernya

"Kau mau kemana? Syuting sebentar lagi juga selesai, lagipula sepertinya akan turun hujan"

Namun Kyuhyun tak peduli, ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan lokasi syuting tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun berlari, ia berharap dapat menemukan Sungmin yang masih terduduk di taman itu. Saat ia sudah dekat, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat ia menemukan Sungmin dengan gadis yang ia pikir pasangannya –Luna- pergi meninggalkan taman itu. Dengan Sungmin yang membawa peralatan lukisnya dan Luna menggendong baby Minhyun dan menggandeng Changsu.

Kyuhyun terus mengikuti Sungmin, saat Sungmin menaiki sebuah bus kecil, Kyuhyun ikut naik, ia lewat pintu belakang bus, beruntung sesaknya penumpang membuat Kyuhyun dapat dengan mudah menyembunyikan sosoknya dari Sungmin yang berdiri memunggunginya. Sedangkan Luna dan anak-anak mendapatkan tempat duduk, dengan Sungmin yang berdiri di sampingnya. Khas seorang pria yang melindungi wanitanya.

Kyuhyun mengumpat kecil, sesaknya bus yang sedang ia naiki membuat kakinya kadang terinjak dan badannya sedikit terdorong-dorong. Ia tak terbiasa dengan keadaan semacam ini. Beruntung ia membawa uang kecil di dompetnya. Sesekali Kyuhyun terus memfokuskan pandangannya. Ia khawatir kehilangan sosok Sungmin yang mengakibatkan dirinya akan tersasar karena tak tahu jalan pulang.

Saat bus tiba-tiba menghentikan jalannya, beberapa penumpang turun termasuk Sungmin, Luna dan anak-anak. Kyuhyun terus mengikuti Sungmin. Dengan hati-hati dan terkadang ia bersembunyi di tembok rumah atau pohon mengingat jalanan yang sekarang disusurinya sudah mulai sepi. Tampaknya ini sudah masuk ke wilayah desanya.

Saat Sungmin dan Luna menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah rumah, yang tampaknya itu adalah rumah Luna, Kyuhyun berhenti dan menyembunyikan diri di semak-semak, mengintip Sungmin dan Luna. Ia mencoba mendekat hingga pembicaraan Sungmin-Luna pun cukup bisa didengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa aku titipkan Minhyun lagi disini?" Sungmin mengusap-usap kepala Minhyun yang sedang di gendong Luna.

"Tidak apa-apa oppa. Jangan merasa sungkan. Oppa tak perlu khawatir, Minhyun bayi yang pintar, dia tak pernah merepotkanku" Luna menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin balas tersenyum. Ia mengecup pipi bulat Minhyun "Baik-baiklah disini baby, aku mencintaimu"

Sungmin membungkuk, menyetarakan wajahnya dengan pria kecil yang berdiri disamping Luna "Nah, Changsu, ajak main Minhyunnie ya…bacakan dia kisah dongeng yang kau dapat dari sekolah"

"Nde, ahjussi." Changsu tersenyum dan mengangguk saat Sungmin mengacak rambut lurusnya.

Setelah itu Sungmin beranjak meninggalkan rumah Luna. Kyuhyun mengernyit semakin tak mengerti. Kini rasa penasarannya akan Sungmin semakin bertambah.

Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati terus mengikuti Sungmin. Gerimis mulai turun dari langit. Dilihatnya Sungmin mulai berlari sambil menutup kepalanya dengan telapak tangan. Kyuhyun berlari mengikuti Sungmin, dilihatnya Sungmin berhenti disebuah gubuk kecil. Ia berteduh disana. Sebuah gubuk berukuran kurang lebih 3 meter, yang terbuat dari bambu dan atap jerami tanpa ada penutup di kanan kirinya. Sepertinya memang merupakan tempat istirahat bagi para warga seusai bertani.

Mau tak mau Kyuhyun ikut berteduh menghampiri Sungmin karena hujan semakin deras. Ia mengabaikan tatapan terkejut Sungmin yang kini mendapati Kyuhyun ada di sampingnya.

"Ke...kenapa kau ada disini? Kau menguntitku?"

"Aku tersesat, dan aku melihatmu, makanya aku mengikutimu" Kyuhyun berujar cuek. Jelas sekali ia berbohong. Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang basah dan ia mengusap titik-titik air yang mengenai mantelnya.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan jengah. Mana mungkin ia bisa percaya pada laki-laki disampingnya. Sungmin memilih tak peduli, ia menurunkan lukisan-lukisannya dan meletakkannya di pojok gubuk, agar terhindar dari percikan air.

Kemudian Sungmin berjongkok. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk menghangatkan badan. Hari ini ia sengaja tak memakai mantelnya, karena dilihatnya cuaca pagi tadi saat ia keluar rumah sangatlah cerah.

Keduanya berdiam diri, sesekali Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya, memeriksa derasnya hujan. Ia melirik kebelakang ke arah Sungmin. Dilihatnya Sungmin yang sedang berjongkok dan melamun sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

_'Aku tak suka hujan'_

Kyuhyun teringat ucapan Sungmin saat itu. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, ia sedikit ragu sebenarnya, tapi ia memilih membuka pembicaraan dengan Sungmin. Ia tak suka dengan suasana yang mendadak sepi dan canggung seperti ini.

"Sungmin-shi…"

Kyuhyun menoleh, dilihatnya Sungmin masih terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Dipanggilnya Sungmin sekali lagi "Sungmin-shi, aku memanggilmu! Hey!"

Sungmin tetap tak bergeming. Ia bahkan memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat.

"Kau kedinginan?" Kyuhyun melepas mantel yang ia pakai "Pakai ini, akan terasa lebih hangat" Kyuhyun mengulurkan mantelnya. Namun Sungmin tak menerimanya. Ia malah semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, ia berdecak, namun ia memutuskan mendekati Sungmin dan melingkarkan mantelnya di bahu Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, yang ia dapat malah Sungmin kini menggigil dan beringsut menjauh semakin ke pojok.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun menyentuh bahu Sungmin.

"Tidak!" Sungmin menolak Kyuhyun

"Hey…"

"Pergi…!" Nada suara itu ketakutan. Sungmin merasakan sentuhan lembut yang pernah dirasakannya, yang membahayakan dirinya dan pernah menyakitinya.

"Apa? Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun semakin heran, Sungmin seperti ketakutan dan memeluk dirinya sendiri semakin erat. Seperti sedang melakukan perlindungan diri.

"Kumohon, jangan mendekat. Pergilah….!" Nada suara itu terdengar sangat memelas. Sentuhan lembut seperti itu pernah membuatnya menjerit ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau katakan, heh? Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" Kyuhyun bertanya bingung. Ia kini menyentuh bahu Sungmin dan menggoncangnya.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau!" Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba mendorong kuat Kyuhyun hingga terperosok ke belakang. Kyuhyun benar-benar terkejut. Apa yang terjadi?

"Sungmin, ini aku! Kyuhyun! Aku tak akan melakukan apapun padamu!" Kyuhyun tak mau kalah, ia kembali bangkit dan mendekati Sungmin.

" Aku tak mau, aku sungguh tidak mau. Aku mohon….pergi!" Sungmin meratap, kini ia memunggungi Kyuhyun. ia berharap perlindungan dirinya kali ini tak sia-sia, karena bagaimanapun, ia pernah melakukan hal yang sama namun hal itu tetap saja tak menolongnya dari sentuhan mengerikan itu.

Kyuhyun mencoba mendekat perlahan. "Sungmin…"

"Lepaskan aku, aku mohon…." Nada suaranya bergetar. Kyuhyun menjadi tidak tega. Sungmin seperti orang yang ketakutan, tapi Kyuhyun bingung. Padahal ia tak melakukan apapun pada Sungmin.

Tubuh Sungmin semakin menggigil. Sedangkan hujan tak juga kunjung mereda. Kyuhyun bingung, tentu saja ia tak tega membiarkan Sungmin seperti itu. Dengan lembut ia mencoba kembali menyentuh Sungmin, dan entah keberanian dari mana ia menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

Sungmin terkejut dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Ia memberontak. Tubuhnya menolak dan memukul-mukul, mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun Kyuhyun memeluknya semakin erat.

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau!"

"Ssstt, tenanglah! Ini aku! Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakanmu..." Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menahan Sungmin. Dirasakannya tubuh Sungmin semakin menggigil hebat dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencoba menolongmu. Mengertilah…."

Kyuhyun berbisik di dekat telinga Sungmin. Nafas Sungmin terengah, terasa sangat panas di leher Kyuhyun.

"hiks.."

"Ssstt…tenanglah…tidak apa-apa"

"Takut.."

"Tidak Sungmin, kau bisa percaya padaku…."

Kyuhyun mengusap-usap lembut kepala Sungmin. Ia berusaha menenangkannya. Perlahan nafas Sungmin berangsur tenang. Tangannya mencengkram erat lengan Kyuhyun yang tengah memeluknya. Sungmin terdiam. Hangat tubuh Kyuhyun membuatnya nyaman. Ada perasaan aman yang ia rasakan, bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja dengan pemuda ini.

Dan Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, merasakan bahwa ia sedang melakukan hal yang benar.

Satu langkah, dirinya mulai mendekat pada Sungmin.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Anyeong…..^^

Lama ya? Maafkan saya…..

Rasanya kemarin futur sekali….T.T

Tapi sekarang mencoba semangat lagi.

Terimaksih atas dukungan teman2

Love You All~~

**By: Lee Sanghyun**


	4. Chapter 4

**Special Person, It's You!**

**Part Four**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FanFiction Story about Kyuhyun and Sungmin**

**Rate : T**

**Boys Love, Sungmin Has a baby, Typo (s), Don't Like Don't Read**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Changmin, Victoria and Other**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dalam Fic ini ada karena Kecintaan saya pada mereka**

**Ide Cerita dan segala isi fic ini milik Lee Sanghyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**enJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah lebih baik?"

Kyuhyun memberikan secangkir teh hangat pada Sungmin yang tengah meringkuk duduk di sofa. Dengan handuk yang masih bertengger di rambutnya yang basah dan tubuh yang terbalut sweater. Sungmin menerima teh pemberian Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri masih dengan pakaiannya semula, sedikit basah pada bagian bahu dan celana jeans bagian bawahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau tidak menyukai hujan hingga seperti itu"

Sungmin hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia kembali menyesap cangkir teh itu, rasa hangat mengaliri kerongkongannya. Rasa teh dengan manis bercampur sedikit pahit itu membuat dirinya merasa lebih rileks.

"Kau tidak apa-apa aku tinggal sebentar untuk berganti pakaian?" Kyuhyun bertanya dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin, tanpa ada tatapan dari pemuda dingin itu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Sungmin menuju kamarnya

'_Ck, menyahut sedikit apa susahnya sih!'_

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri di ruang TV. Ia segera mengganti bajunya yang basah dengan yang baru. Saat itu, ia merasakan handphone nya yang ada pada saku celana jeans nya bergetar singkat, menandakan ada pesan masuk.

'_**Kami pulang terlambat, ada sedikit urusan'**_

Kyuhyun hanya berdecih singkat. Kemudian dengan cepat ia membalas pesan itu '_Aku benar-benar akan tarik uang sewanya'_

**Send to-Changmin**

Kyuhyun bergegas mengenakan kaos nya, dan ia melempar pakaian basahnya ke dalam ember di kamar mandi. Kembali handphone nya bergetar

'_**Perhitungan sekali kau dengan temanmu ini'**_

'_Aku tak peduli. Kau menggunakan mobilku untuk kesenanganmu sendiri. Aku tak mau rugi'_

'_**Aku tidak sendiri. Aku dengan pacarku :-p'**_

Kyuhyun membuang nafasnya kasar. Sedikit kesal ia membalas pesan itu lagi _'Justru karena itu!'_

'_**Huh?'**_

'_Kalian seperti sedang memanfaatkanku. Aku jadi berfikir, apa gunanya aku mengikuti ajakan kalian untuk ada disini sekarang? Aku jadi seperti obat nyamuk!'_

Agak lama Kyuhyun tak mendapat balasan pesan kembali dari Changmin. Lama-lama Kyuhyun kesal juga dengan perlakuan sahabatnya itu. Kyuhyun memang merasa tak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun karena mengikuti kemauan Changmin dan Victoria, meskipun nantinya Changmin menjanjikan game terbaru untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi rasa kesalnya membuat hasrat pada game itu menguar begitu saja.

**Drrrtttt Drrttttt**

'_**Bilang saja kau cemburu! Haha! Sudah tidak seharusnya kau cemburu, Kyu!'**_

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal karena pesan dari Changmin. 'Apa-apaan dia itu!' Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengabaikan Changmin. Ia melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Ketika Kyuhyun telah menapakkan kakinya di ruang TV, dilihatnya Sungmin tengah berbaring meringkuk di sofa. Kyuhyun mendekat dan membungkukkan badannya. Sungmin tengah memejamkan matanya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan hembusan nafas yang teratur.

'Ia tertidur?'

Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya dan membawa selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin. Dibentangkannya selimut itu untuk menutup rapat tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin tak bergeming,ia tetap pada posisinya yang berbaring menyamping dan menekuk kedua lututnya.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di karpet, tepat di hadapan Sungmin. Sejenak ia pandangi wajah pulas yang tengah tertidur itu. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu ketakutan seperti tadi?"

Secara reflek Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan lembut ia sentuh poni yang sedikit menutupi wajah Sungmin. "Ternyata kau memiliki wajah yang manis seperti perempuan. Tapi hanya ekspresi dingin yang selalu terlihat pada dirimu"

Suasana yang sepi, ruangan dengan penghangat dan sisa-sisa gerimis di luar, Lama kelamaan rasa kantuk menyerang, Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa, perlahan ia pejamkan matanya dan ia pun tertidur.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hi, Brother!" Tepukan di pundaknya membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan sebentar aktivitasnya mematut diri di cermin. Dilihatnya lewat cermin Changmin duduk di ranjangnya dan tengah mengutak atik handphone nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sedang mengirim sesuatu, kau pasti menyukainya" Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya Changmin terlihat sibuk dengan handphonenya dan milik Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku semalam, huh? Aku kaget saat Sungmin membangunkanku karena tertidur di ruang TV"

Changmin terkikik "Jadi Sungmin yang membangunkanmu? Wah, perkembangan hubungan kalian benar-benar mengalami kemajuan ya"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya "Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Taraaaaa!" Bukannya menanggapi Kyuhyun, Changmin justru menunjukkan hasil kirimannnya pada handphone Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sontak membelalakkan matanya, secepat kilat ia merebut handphone nya dari tangan Changmin "I-ini…."

" Aku pikir lebih baik tak usah membangunkanmu" Changmin mengatakannya sambil tertawa geli.

Kyuhyun melihat sebuah foto dirinya yang tengah tertidur beralaskan karpet dan kepalanya bersandar pada sofa. Sungmin yang tertidur di sofa dengan posisi meringkuk menghadap Kyuhyun, dan tangan Kyuhyun yang diletakkan di dekat kepala Sungmin, seperti sedang membelai sayang rambut hitam itu.

Kyuhyun masih tak memalingkan pandangan terkejutnya akan foto itu "Itu terlihat sangat manis, Kyu. Aku tak menyangka, apa kau juga berubah orientasi sekarang?"

Kyuhyun memandang Changmin dengan tatapan tajam, rahangnya mengatup keras "Apa kau bilang?"

"Sungmin memang manis sih, ah, dia bahkan cantik, tidak apa-apa kok kalau kau menjadi gay jika pasangannya itu Sungmin" Tanpa beban Changmin terus berceloteh dengan tidak mengindahkan perubahan raut muka sahabatnya, terlebih lagi, sejak kemarin kondisi mood Kyuhyun sangatlah jelek.

Tanpa diduga, Kyuhyun menarik kasar bagian depan baju Changmin, mencengkramnya dengan kuat hingga Changmin tersentak kaget "Jangan sembarangan bicara, aku pria normal, kau tahu!?"

Changmin yang semula kaget mencoba membuat dirinya tenang dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya, ia mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan kembali menggoda Kyuhyun "Oke, setidaknya hingga sebelum bertemu Lee Sungmin, heh, kau penasaran kan padanya? Itu artinya kau…"

Belum sempat Changmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga melempar tubuh jangkungnya ke ranjang hingga Changmin terjungkal

"Dengar, aku bukanlah Homo! Aku masih sangat berminat dengan seorang wanita, apa kau juga perlu tahu bahwa aku masih sangat mencintai Victoria bahkan mungkin melebihi rasa cintamu padanya!"

Dengan nafas terengah dan muka memerah Kyuhyun berteriak murka di hadapan Changmin. Changmin yang cukup syok mendapati kenyataan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan barusan hanya dapat terdiam kaku diatas ranjang. Dan ia lebih tak menyangka lagi karena di belakang Kyuhyun, sosok Victoria dengan wajah yang tak kalah syok tengah menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun yang masih terengah menyadari Changmin yang tengah menatap khawatir pada sosok di belakang Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan menjumpai wajah shock Victoria yang memerah dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"K-kyu..hyun…?"

Panggilan itu sontak memporak porandakan hati Kyuhyun. Apa yang selama ini ditutupinya dengan teramat baik diketahui Victoria dalam keadaan yang tak semestinya. Kyuhyun merasa kacau. Ia merasa lebih baik menghilang atau segera terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

Sakit.

Kyuhyun merasakannya, perasaan yang selama ini terpendam begitu dalam kini terkuak dalam kondisi terburuk. Kyuhyun pernah bertekad, selama Victoria tertawa bahagia dengan Changmin, ia akan mengubur dalam perasaannya, kalaupun pada akhirnya Kyuhyun punya kesempatan mengungkapkannya, ia akan memilih waktu yang tepat dan dalam kondisi terbaik, bukan seperti saat ini.

Tanpa berkata apapun Kyuhyun beranjak pergi dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Victoria dan Changmin yang masih terdiam shock, ia melewati Victoria begitu saja, dan ia berlari keluar meninggalkan rumah itu.

Sungmin yang saat itu berada tak jauh dari kamar yang ditempati Kyuhyun-Changmin dan ikut mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun, memilih untuk ikut berlari, mengejar langkah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk terdiam di atas rerumputan, ia berhenti tepat di samping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya, ia mendongak dan melihat Sungmin yang tengah menatap lurus memandang hamparan rumput di hadapannya. Mereka saat ini berada di sebuah hamparan lahan kosong yang ditumbuhi rumput liar.

"Kau mengikutiku?" Kyuhyun melipat kedua kakinya dan melingkarkan tangannya pada kedua kakinya.

"Setidaknya aku bisa jadi petunjuk jalan kalau kau tersesat. Kau berlari tanpa arah, sedangkan kau tak tahu daerah ini, bukan?" Sungmin berkata tanpa memandang Kyuhyun.

Kemudian keduanya terdiam menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus menerpa kulit mereka. Sungmin akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun. Duduk dengan posisi yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Hingga beberapa lama, tak ada percakapan apapun yang terjadi pada mereka berdua.

"Seandainya dari dulu kau bisa menghentikannya, perasaanmu itu tak akan mengacaukan keadaan seperti sekarang ini. Lihatlah, apa yang kau dapat sekarang" Sungmin tiba-tiba melontarkan pendapatnya.

"Silahkan jika kau mau mentertawakanku. Jangan berlagak menasehatiku" Kyuhyun menanggapi dengan dingin. Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya, dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang tengah menarawang jauh.

"Kau mungkin tak tahu apa yang kurasakan. ….Aku yang pertama bertemu dengan Victoria, aku yang pertama jatuh cinta padanya, aku yang selalu bersamanya…"

Sungmin masih tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun. "Dulu, hanya aku yang selalu dicarinya, menjadi sosok yang diandalkannya, hingga aku mempertemukan Vic dengan Changmin…"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, ia menelan ludahnya "Changmin tahu bahwa aku memiliki hati pada Victoria, tapi aku juga tak bisa menutup mata bahwa Changmin memiliki ketertarikan pada Victoria, hingga hari dimana aku dan Changmin memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan pada Victoria saat pertama kali kami debut dulu…"

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin "Aku patah hati sebelum perasaanku sendiri tersampaikan…"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, tapi ia tak bersuara, ia masih menunggu kelanjutan cerita Kyuhyun "Victoria bertanya padaku, apakah saat itu Changmin sudah memiliki kekasih...…Kau tahu kan apa artinya itu?"

Lalu setelah berkata seperti itu, Kyuhyun merebahkan badannya di rerumputan, berbantalkan kedua lengannya yang ia letakkan di belakang kepalanya, lalu ia menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kau pikir aku mudah melupakan perasaanku pada Victoria? Aku bukanlah lelaki tak tahu diri yang dengan seenaknya mencintai kekasih sahabatku sendiri. Hampir setiap hari aku bersama mereka karena kami dibawah label perusahaan yang sama. Dan sedikitpun, aku tak pernah bisa menikmati kebersamaan itu"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan sendu. Ia memilih untuk diam, membiarkan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua bebannya "…..rasanya sakit…"

.

.

.

.

Mereka menikmati keheningan dan semilir angin yang melingkupi, perlahan udara menghangat seiring naiknya fajar yang menerangi bumi. Sungmin bangkit berdiri, di tepuk tepuknya celananya yang kotor akibat debu dan rumput yang menempel. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, melihat Kyuhyun yang masih telentang merebahkan badannya "Kau mau ikut denganku?"

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang, perlahan mereka melewati jalan-jalan setapak, melewati rumah dan ladang milik penduduk. Hingga sampailah mereka di sebuah rumah dimana Kyuhyun pernah mendapati Sungmin disana saat Kyuhyun menguntit Sungmin.

"Oppa? Masuklah!"

"Hi, Luna" Sungmin tersenyum saat Luna membukakan pintu untuknya.

Kyuhyun pun ikut masuk dan menundukkan kepalanya memberi sapaan pada Luna.

"Kau mau bertemu Minhyun? Dia ada di dalam, kemarilah, dia baru saja bangun tidur"

Luna mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam, Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengangguk mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk ikut dengannya.

'Tersenyum? Heh?'

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, bereaksi terhadap keajaiban singkat yang baru saja ditemuinya. Kyuhyun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Sungmin menuju sebuah kamar yang ditunjuk Luna.

Disana, di atas ranjang mungil seorang bayi perempuan -Minhyun sedang mengucek ucek matanya dengan satu tangan kecilnya, terlihat sekali ia masih mengantuk dan mulutnya tengah menghisap ibu jari mungilnya.

"Halo, sayang~" Sungmin tersenyum memamerkan gigi putih rapi nya, ia kemudian menghampiri tempat tidur Minhyun, duduk dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut Minhyun "Bagaimana tidurmu, hm?"

Minhyun menangkap tangan Sungmin dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, kemudian membawanya ke mulutnya dan menggigitnya kecil "Pap.. …pa..papapa...ppa~~"

"Kkkk~~ hei, jangan menggigitnya! Kenapa? Apa kau mau tumbuh gigi lagi, eoh?" Sungmin pun mengangkat tubuh Minhyun untuk bangun dan membawanya ke pangkuannya.

"Silakan duduk dulu Kyuhyun-shi, aku buatkan minum dulu" Luna tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah kursi di kamar itu. Kyuhyun dengan canggung mengangguk dan duduk di kursi didekat ranjang. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya mengamati seluruh ruangan itu.

Sungmin kemudian berdiri dan menggendong Minhyun bersamanya, ia mendekat pada Kyuhyun. "Beri salam pada Kyuhyun ahjussi, baby"

Sungmin menggerakkan satu tangan Minhyun dan memberi tanda sapaan 'halo' pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya meringis salah tingkah.

"Kau mau menggendongnya?" Tawar Sungmin

"Ah? E-eh..aku?" Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sungmin mengangguk dan Kyuhyun seketika menggelengkan kepalanya panik

"Tidak! Ah, maksudku, aku tak pernah menggendong bayi. Aku takut menjatuhkannya"

Sungmin tergelak "Dia berumur satu tahun, tidak sesulit seperti bayi yang baru dilahirkan"

"Tetap tidak!" tolak Kyuhyun

Baby Minhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun lekat, membuat Kyuhyun membawa telunjuknya untuk menyentuh pipi chubby Minhyun "Dia mirip denganmu"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang kini juga tengah menatapnya, kemudian memberikan senyum simpulnya "Iya, sangat mirip denganku, kan? Ah, namanya Lee Minhyun"

"Hi, Minhyunnie~" Kyuhyun berusaha menyapa Minhyun, dan Sungmin membulatkan matanya mendengar itu "Ah, Kyuhyun-ah, aku juga terkadang memanggilnya begitu, Minhyunnie~ begitu!"

"Oh ya?" Kyuhyun menanggapi dengan antusias, dan Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya menyetujui.

"Itu karena saat aku kecil dulu ibuku memanggilku Sungminnie"

"Eeeehh? Aku juga, aku pernah dipanggil Kyuhyunnie, begitu!"

"Mwo? Kyuhyunnie? Kyuhyuniiee~~"

"Andweee! Sekarang aku tak cocok dengan panggilan itu" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan melayangkan protes pada Sungmin.

"Hun! Huuuunnn!" Tiba-tiba Minhyun bersuara, tampaknya ia mencoba menirukan Sungmin untuk memanggil Kyuhyun, namun ia hanya bisa mengucapkan suku kata belkangnya saja.

Kyuhyun merengut, Ia menunjukkan raut muka tidak suka akan panggilan itu. Sungmin tergelak, kemudian bersama-sama mereka tertawa menemukan keseruan interaksi yang baru saja terjadi –secara alami.

Luna tersenyum memandang interaksi yang mulai menghangat itu. Ia meletakkan dua cangkir teh di meja kamar tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di ruang tengah, Sungmin mendudukkan Minhyun di depannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Mereka duduk diatas karpet dengan beberapa mainan Minhyun yang berserakan disana. Sedangkan Luna baru selesai memasak untuk sarapan dan sedang mempersiapkan Changsu –putranya untuk segera berangkat ke sekolah.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Sebuah rumah kecil yang tertata rapi, sangat sederhana namun memiliki kesan hangat dan nyaman. Rumah ini tak sebesar rumah Victoria yang ditempati Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencari foto keluarga yang mungkin dapat ia temukan, namun sepertinya tak ada satupun foto tentang penghuni rumah ini.

"Sungmin, ehm…Luna..apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan hati-hati pada Sungmin yang tengah menyuapi bubur untuk Minhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sungmin tetap berkonsentrasi menyuapi Minhyun. Minhyun tampak asyik sendiri bermain dengan bonekanya.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, ia khawatir salah bicara dan merusak suasana yang membaik ini "Itu…ehm, Kau bilang Minhyun itu anakmu, kan? Tapi dia tinggal bersama Luna"

Kyuhyun yang mendapati Sungmin terdiam kembali salah tingkah, ia meringis dan kembali menggaruk tengkuknya "Mian…"

" Karena aku tak punya ASI, sedangkan Minhyun masih membutuhkan ASI" Sungmin berujar sambil mengelap sisa-sisa bubur di sudut mulut Minhyun.

Kyuhyun membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf O dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Luna hanya seorang gadis baik yang mau menjaga Minhyun untukku" Sungmin kini menatap Kyuhyun "Bagaimanapun aku tak bisa membesarkan Minhyun seorang diri"

Sungmin mengangkat badan Minhyun, membawanya dalam pelukan dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan seperti biasa seusai makan.

"Kau _single parent_?" Kyuhyun bertanya sekali lagi pada Sungmin, dan dibalas anggukan dan senyum tipis dari bibir Sungmin. Setelah itu Sungmin mengambil mangkuk sisa bubur Minhyun dan menggendong Minhyun menuju ke dapur.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya melepas kepergian Luna untuk mengantar Changsu ke sekolah, lalu keduanya kembali masuk ke dalam rumah Luna.

"Apa kau tidak ada jadwal syuting?" Sungmin menutup pintu rumah selepas kepergian Luna.

"Aku sudah membatalkannya. Aku minta istirahat satu hari" Kyuhyun berjalan kembali menuju ruang tengah, diikuti Sungmin di belakangnya.

"Apa bisa seperti itu?"

"Kalau aku yang melakukannya bisa" Kyuhyun dengan santai mengendikkan bahunya, kemudian ia duduk di sofa dan menyeruput teh nya.

"Kau ini pribadi yang egois dan arogan" Sungmin langsung melontarkan komentarnya mengenai Kyuhyun.

"Mau mengajakku bertengkar?" Kyuhyun membalas kata-kata Sungmin, Ia melirik Sungmin yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan memberi contoh yang tidak baik pada Minhyun" Sungmin beralih cepat mendatangi Minhyun yang tengah bermain dengan boneka-bonekanya di atas karpet.

"Hei, apa Luna tinggal hanya dengan anaknya?" Kyuhyun merubah topic pembicaraan. Ia lebih tertarik untuk mengambil kesempatan saat ini bertanya sebanyak-banyaknya kepada Sungmin.

"Hm, suaminya bekerja di Seoul, tidak bisa sering-sering pulang. Seharusnya Changsu memiliki adik, tapi putri bungsu Luna meninggal saat umur 3 bulan karena demam tinggi. Usianya hanya berbeda satu bulan di atas Minhyun."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar cerita Sungmin. Ia memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang bermain bersama Minhyun, membantu Minhyun untuk membuat rumah dari potongan potongan puzzle.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih pada Luna, yang mau memberikan ASInya untuk Minhyun dan juga merawatnya…"

Kyuhyun menjadi berfikir, bagaimana dengan kondisi rumah tangga Sungmin, ia berniat menanyakannya, namun ia terhenti karena pertanyaan Sungmin untuknya "Hei, lalu mau bagaimana kau dan Victoria serta kekasihnya itu setelah pertengkaran kalian hari ini?"

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa "Bagaimanapun aku harus menghadapi mereka bukan? Terutama menjelaskannya pada Victoria"

"Itu bukan hal yang mudah, apa kau mau jujur tentang perasaanmu pada Victoria?" Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya. Kemudian ia menoleh menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ya"

"Untuk apa?" Sungmin mengernyit, menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan memejamkan matanya."Kau tak akan mendapatkannya"

"Siapa bilang?" Kyuhyun bangkit menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku belum pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, dan selama ini, hubunganku dengan dia sangatlah baik, aku masih sangat memiliki peluang"

Kyuhyun melirik pada Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya "Dan aku, belum pernah benar-benar bersaing dengan Changmin untuk mendapatkan Victoria"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya "Berhentilah, kau hanya akan menambah rasa sakitmu. Victoria tidak akan menghianati kekasihnya"

"Ck, kau memang tumbuh besar bersama Victoria, tapi setelah berpisah denganmu, dia ada bersamaku, dan aku mengenal Victoria dengan baik, jika dia goyah sedikit saja, aku tak akan menghilangkan kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya" Kyuhyun berujar yakin, ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan menyunggingkan satu smirk andalannya. Sementara itu, Sungmin hanya terdiam memandang Kyuhyun yang bertingkah seperti itu.

Ya, Kyuhyun sudah memiliki keputusannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengirimkan pesan pada Victoria untuk bertemu berdua di sebuah taman yang dijanjikan. Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin ikut bersamanya, dan tanpa Kyuhyun tahu, Victoria ikut mengajak Changmin.

Namun, saat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, Victoria meminta Changmin untuk meninggalkannya agar dapat lebih leluasa berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin untuk menunggunya di suatu tempat tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Victoria bertemu.

Minhyun sendiri ditinggal ditempat Luna karena Luna telah kembali dari mengantar Changsu ke sekolah.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu. Changmin sudah menjelaskannya padaku" Victoria menggerakkan ayunan yang sedang di dudukinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk diam disebelahnya.

"Yah, aku hanya tak beruntung mendapatkan waktu untuk mengungkapkannya padamu saat itu" Kyuhyun menatap Victoria dengan tatapan lembut. Victoria yang mendapati dirinya ditatap intens seperti itu justru merasa terbebani.

"Oh iya, aku minta maaf karena keributan yang tadi pagi aku buat" Kyuhyun kembali berkata pada Victoria, ia tahu Victoria tengah canggung karena Kyuhyun menatapnya seperti itu.

"Ehm, aku pikir juga Changmin mungkin sudah keterlaluan menggodamu" Victoria memahami kemarahan Kyuhyun tadi pagi. Ia tahu Changmin memang membuat kesal Kyuhyun, karena Victoria cukup lama mendengar percakapan mereka, sebelum ia berniat memanggil Kyuhyun dan Changmin di kamarnya untuk sarapan bersama.

"Aku dalam kondisi mood yang buruk" Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan keadaannya.

"Aku tahu, tidak masalah" Victoria mengangguk, ia sudah sangat paham karakter Kyuhyun, karena sudah cukup lama mereka bersama, sejak mereka menjadi trainee hingga sekarang.

"Sekarang, aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku dalam kondisi terbaik" Kyuhyun memiringkan posisi duduknya menghadap Victoria, ia tersenyum menatap Victoria.

" Vic, aku menyukaimu…"

"Kyu…." Victoria terkesiap, ia terkejut Kyuhyun masih juga nekat mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ditambah lagi tatapan lembut penuh kasih itu, dan senyum yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin sempurna dengan wajah tampannya. Victoria menjadi merasa bersalah. Ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa bertampang seperti itu? Berikan jawaban terbaik untukku"

"Maafkan aku…" Victoria mendongakkan kepalanya, ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu penuh sesal.

Kyuhyun terdiam memandangi Victoria yang tengah menggigit bibirnya gelisah "Aku tidak bisa Kyu, hanya ada Changmin bagiku…"

Kyuhyun menatap Victoria dengan alis mengernyit "Kau menolakku?"

"Kyu…maaf…." Kini Victoria menggigit kuku kuku ibu jarinya, ia tahu Kyuhyun kecewa, namun ia tetap harus jujur, bukan?

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan menundukkan kepalanya

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi…aku mohon, tidak akan ada yang berubah setelah ini, kita tetap memiliki hubungan baik, begitupula kau dan Changmin, Kyu…"

Victoria menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun erat sambil mengatakan permohonannya.

"Hah, aku harus percaya ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Victoria.

Victoria menganggukkan kepala pelan. Kyuhyun membuang nafasnya.

"It's ok. Paling tidak aku lega sudah mengatakannya. Aku baik-baik saja" Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum, kemudian ia berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya.

Victoria tersenyum, ia ikut berdiri dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat, Kyuhyun pun membalas pelukan Victoria.

Dari balik punggung Victoria, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempol sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada seseorang yang berdiri di bawah pohon tak jauh dari sana.

Sosok itu -Sungmin tersenyum dan mengacungkan dua jempolnya pada Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum manis, mengerti arti isyarat Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya mengatakan padanya, bahwa jika Victoria menerima cintanya, maka ia akan memberi ciuman pada Victoria, dan jika ditolak, maka hanya pelukan yang akan terjadi pada keduanya. Dan kini, Sungmin mendapati Kyuhyun dan Victoria pada kondisi kedua.

Well, sampai disini, Kyuhyun sudah lebih mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Sungmin.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Semangat saya hilang entah kemana, maafkan saya yeorobun….

Rasanya badan ini sangat lelah, saya sudah semakin berumur nih -,-"

Seperti ini part 4 nya, KyuToria END.

Tinggal bekerja keras untuk KyuMin ke depannya. Banyak yang main tebak-tebakan, ada yg bener ada yg sedikit melenceng, hehe, terimakasih untuk tanggapan kalian semua

Terimakasih juga untuk dukungan kalian semua:

**ChoKyunnie; fonami-kyuminelf; Andrea brittania Fleischer; qq; HayatiLee; UnyKMHH; choi hyekyung; cho hyo woon; Guest;kira;CL; Petals JOYers Shipper; Adekyumin joyer; sary nayolla; pumpkinsparkyumin; lee sunri hyun; sissy; Princess Pumkins ELF; winecouple; princess kyumin; chu; Hyukies; Sriisparkyu;Ria; Cho Miku; Another Girl in Another Place; Elf hana sujuCouple; kim eun neul; .71465572; Yc K.S.H; .9026;Ristinok137; ; sitapumpkinelf; .1; Kim Yong Neul; gorjazsimba; melsparkyu; Rilianda Abelira; bebek; Minge-ni; LauraRose14; reaRelf; Fishy kece; winecoup137;Phia89; Zahra Amelia; JOYersElFeu; hapsarikyuku; cloudswan; ChoHuiChan; Zen Liu; CharolineElf; Paijem; leefairy; kyuminjoy; ammyikmubmik; JOYmin137; minnie kyumin; janie4750; audrey musaena; nova137; sitara1083; Ritsu HyunMin;imAlfera; Tika137; deviyanti137; Jie Yoo Park137; ChanMoody; Cho Na Na; NaizhuAmakusa; vnovgyu; babychoi137; lovelykyumin, dkk sekalian**

Love You All!

**By : Lee Sanghyun**


	5. Chapter 5

**Special Person, It's You!**

**Part Five**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FanFiction Story about Kyuhyun and Sungmin**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: Boys Love, Typo (s), Don't Like Don't Read**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dalam Fic ini ada karena Kecintaan saya pada mereka**

**Ide Cerita dan segala isi fic ini milik Lee Sanghyun**

**Happy Reading & enJOY!**

**^.^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat ini sedang makan malam bersama di rumah Sungmin. Hanya mereka berdua, Victoria dan Changmin memutuskan untuk menginap di hotel bersama rekan-rekan management mereka. Bagaimanapun keadaan saat ini menjadi sangat canggung, terutama bagi Kyuhyun, Victoria dan Changmin. Meskipun masalah telah selesai dengan cara yang sangat baik, tapi dengan alasan untuk saling menenangkan diri, mereka merasa lebih tepat malam ini tidak bertemu atau bahkan tidur dalam satu atap.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bisa menyanggupi saja, maka dari itu saat ini mereka hanya berdua menyantap makan malam yang dimasak sendiri oleh Sungmin. Tak ada pembicaraan antara mereka berdua, suasana sangat hening dan sedikit kaku, hingga Sungmin memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kyuhyun-shi?"

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, ia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia malah memasukkan satu suapan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Hal ini membuat Sungmin mengurungkan niat untuk kembali bertanya dan mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara.

"Menurutmu?"

Seketika Sungmin menghentikan kunyahan makanannya dan menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang duduk di hadapannya. Dengan mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda heran, Sungmin kembali bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Menurutku?"

"Ya" Kyuhyun menjawab Sungmin singkat.

"Bukankah aku menanyakan keadaanmu saat ini, kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpit dan menghentikan makannya, ia mengaitkan kedua jemarinya dan meletakkannya di bawah dagu untuk menopang wajahnya.

"Memangnya menurutmu bagaimana kondisi orang yang tengah patah hati, huh?"

Sungmin terdiam, ia hanya mengerjapkan matanya tanpa menjawab apa yang Kyuhyun tanyakan padanya. Kemudian ia kembali mennyuapkan makanannya ke dalam mulut, menguyah dan menelannya.

"Mmm….Mau bagaimana kau setelah ini?" Sungmin mengganti pertanyaannya meskipun masih dalam topic pembicaraan yang sama.

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya, ia kembali mengambil sumpitnya dan memilih satu potongan kecil ikan tuna yang terhidang di meja.

"Banyak gadis yang akan dengan mudah mendekat padaku tanpa kuminta, seperti biasanya. Jadi, aku tak perlu khawatir kan?" Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya dan menyipitkan matanya, memasang muka tersenyum. Sedikit ia condongkan badannya ke depan "Bukankah tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesonaku? Semuanya menggilaiku!"

Sungmin hanya menatap datar dan jengah pada kesombongan Kyuhyun, senyum Kyuhyun yang sangat dipaksakan dapat dengan mudah Sungmin tangkap dari ekspresinya. "Ada!" Jawab Sungmin seketika.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya menunggu kata-kata Sungmin, ia masih memasang tampang tersenyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Aku!"

Jawaban Sungmin membuat sudut bibir Kyuhyun yang awalnya naik menjadi turun seketika. Matanya yang awalnya dia sipitkan melebar dan ia kembali menegakkan posisi duduknya. Gesture seseorang yang tengah terkejut. Tak lama akhirnya Kyuhyun bereaksi juga.

"Ah? AH…HAHA! HAHAHAHA…."

Sungmin mengerjap beberapa kali saat Kyuhyun justru tergelak hebat dihadapannya sekarang.

"Sungmin? Kau? Hei…aku bilang gadis! Gadis, Sungmin! Ga-dis!" Kyuhyun menekankan intonasi pada kalimatnya dan memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan geli. Tentu saja bagi Kyuhyun ini sangat lucu.

Tapi Sungmin sepertinya tanpa sadar mengatakannya, ia kembali mengerjapkan matanya dan tersadar , kemudian ia membuang pandangannya menghindar untuk menatap Kyuhyun yang masih sedikit terkikik geli.

"Tapi…hmm…tunggu…kalau untukmu aku pasang pengecualian!" Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya, ia menarik satu sudut bibirnya, menyunggingkan smirk.

Sungmin memasang wajah bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya asik juga kalau punya _fanboy_ sepertimu!"

Sungmin menahan nafas dan membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Apa katanya? Fanboy? Untuk seorang artis semacam Cho Kyuhyun? Huh, Sungmin hampir saja emosi menanggapi hal ini jika saja Kyuhyun tak lagi menginterupsinya…

"Ah Sungmin, aku kembali teringat, ngomong-ngomong…" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya sebentar, ia sejenak memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang saat ini tengah menunggunya dengan tatapan tajam

"Ehm…apa kau ini benar-benar…..seorang…gay?"

Sungmin terkesiap, ini kedua kalinya Kyuhyun menyinggungnya mengenai hal itu. Padahal belum hilang keterkejutannya mengenai sebutan _fanboy_ untuk dirinya, sekarang ia malah diserang dengan kata-kata yang sangat _sensitive_ baginya. Kyuhyun menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sungmin, cepat-cepat ia menjelaskan maksud pertanyaannya.

"Ah, begini.…aku hanya…..penasaran! Ya, penasaran! Kalau memang kau penyuka sejenis, tapi kau punya ….._baby_….." Kyuhyun menggigit kecil bibirnya setelah selesai mengungkapkan pertanyaannya dengan sedikit gugup. Sedikit ia merutuki dirinya yang terkadang 'kebablasan' begini. Suasana canggung semakin menjadi-jadi gara-gara lontaran pertanyaannya itu.

"Minhyun?" Sungmin mencoba mengkonfirmasi, dan dibalas anggukan cepat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kalau benar Minhyun anakmu. Ehm, anak kandung lebih jelasnya, Berarti kau telah berhubungan dengan wanita kan?"

Sungmin masih terdiam dan terus menatap Kyuhyun.

"Atau kau…berbohong padaku? Minhyun….bukan anakmu?" Kyuhyun sedikit memicingkan matanya melayangkan pandangan curiga dan menyelidik.

"Tak ada untungnya bagiku bercerita padamu tentang hal itu!" Sungmin tiba-tiba beranjak berdiri, ia membawa piring kotornya ke tempat cucian.

"Dan tak ada ruginya juga kau bercerita padaku…." Kyuhyun tak mau kalah. Ia kemudian mengambil gelas dan meminum air putih sebelum ia mengakhiri makan malamnya.

"Kau terlalu jauh mencampuri urusan orang lain, Kyuhyun-shi!" Sungmin mulai menggerakkan tangannya mencuci dan membilas piring-piring kotornya.

"Aku kan hanya ingin tahu, lagipula, dimana ibu Minhyun sekarang?"

Seketika Sungmin membalikkan badannya "Huh?"

"Isterimu! Atau…wanita yang kau kencani hingga hamil. Atau….wanita yang mungkin menitipkan Minhyun padamu lalu dia entah pergi kemana atau mendapat musibah. Bisa saja kan hanya secara kebetulan Minhyun mirip denganmu seperti yang sudah ku katakan"

Sungmin yang emosi melempar kain lap yang ada di dekatnya pada Kyuhyun "Sebagai laki-laki, kau ini terlalu cerewet dan suka mencampuri urusan orang! Dasar pria penggosip!"

Sungmin yang kesal memilih beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Hei!" Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan melangkah cepat menyusul Sungmin yang meninggalkannya di meja makan.

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin, membuat Sungmin berhenti dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. "Jangan marah! Sebagai pria kau ini terlalu _sensitive_!"

Sungmin mengernyit, ia tak suka Kyuhyun seperti meniru kata-katanya tadi.

"Maaf…maafkan aku…ini artinya aku peduli padamu…makanya aku lebih ingin mengenalmu…." Kyuhyun menatap ke dalam mata Sungmin, nada bicaranya sedikit ia lembutkan.

"Maaf kalau aku menyinggungmu…kalau aku sudah tidak sopan padamu…"

"Aku sakit hati dengan perkataanmu tentang Minhyun" Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Kyuhyun lekat dan tajam. Pandangannya menyiratkan bahwa Sungmin tengah merasa marah, benci dan kecewa. "Minhyun benar-benar anakku. Anak kandungku!...Yang aku lahirkan dari perutku sendiri!"

.

.

Keterkejutan dan rasa shock yang sangat membuat Kyuhyun seketika blank. Tangannya melepas tangan Sungmin yang sempat ia tarik tadi, matanya menatap tak percaya pada dua foxy yang tengah menatapnya yakin seakan menantangnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan….Sungmin?"

.

**GLUDUK GLUDUK GLUDUK**

**JDEEEEERRRRR!**

.

Suara gemuruh guntur tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Sungmin beranjak ke arah pintu dan segera menguncinya, kemudian ia menoleh ke sekitar, memperhatikan jendela-jendela yang sudah tertutup rapat. Sungmin mendesah lega. Kemudian ia segera beranjak masuk ke kamar, mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tak melepas pandangannya dari aktivitas Sungmin yang seketika seperti orang panik.

Sungmin segera naik ke tempat tidurnya, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Kyuhyun yang pada akhirnya mengikuti Sungmin masuk ke kamarnya menatap heran dan khawatir. Ia pun memutuskan mendekati ranjang Sungmin. Sedangkan di luar, suara rintik hujan mulai terdengar.

"Sungmin….?"

Kyuhyun mencoba memanggil Sungmin, ia melongokkan wajahnya untuk melihat kondisi Sungmin yang tengah bergelung dalam selimut sambil memunggunginya. Dilihatnya Sungmin tengah mencoba memejamkan matanya erat, seperti memaksakan diri untuk tidur.

"Hhhhh….kau benar-benar sangat membenci hujan ya?"

Dilihatnya Sungmin tak ada reaksi, masih memejamkan matanya dengan sangat erat. Kyuhyun merasa heran, meskipun begitu ia memiliki rasa kasihan melihat Sungmin seperti itu. "Hei,….Sungmin….Apa kau selalu seperti ini jika ada hujan? Kau seperti ketakutan begini?"

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh bahu Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun terkejut, Sungmin yang tersentak dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang. Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya cepat dan beringsut mundur mensiagakan diri sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Mi-mianhe,…ini aku…Kyuhyun…" Kyuhyun cukup terkejut dengan reaksi tiba-tiba Sungmin. Meskipun ini kedua kalinya ia menemui hal yang sama.

Nafas Sungmin terengah, ia menelan ludahnya payah "Kyu-kyuhyun..shi..?"

"Nde, aku Kyuhyun…kau ,..baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin ragu, sebentar ia melirik Kyuhyun, kemudian kembali menunduk dan mencengkram erat selimutnya, tapi tak lama ia mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Apa ada yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" Kyuhyun mencoba menawarkan bantuan pada Sungmin.

Sungmin masih sedikit terengah, dadanya naik turun perlahan. Ia berpikir akan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Selama ini, tak pernah ada yang mencoba membantunya. Sungmin selalu sendiri. Karena saat hujan, Sungmin akan segera mengamankan dirinya menjauh dari orang-orang, meredam ketakutannya seorang diri.

"Mau kuambilkan air minum? Agar kau bisa lebih tenang mungkin?"

Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun, ia mempertimbangkan tawaran Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan tawaran Kyuhyun padanya.

Kyuhyun segera pergi ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air putih. Kemudian ia kembali ke kamar Sungmin dan memberikan air tersebut. Sungmin menerimanya, dengan perlahan ia minum hingga air dalam gelas telah habis. Kemudian ia memberikan gelas kosongnya dan diterima oleh Kyuhyun.

"Lagi?"

Sungmin menggeleng "Gomawo, Kyuhyun-shi"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum "Tak perlu memanggilku secara formal begitu, Sungmin-ah!"

Sungmin pun mengangguk," Ehm, kau…bisa menemaniku disini, Kyuhyun-ah…"

Kyuhyun pun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sungmin. Keduanya bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Mereka hanya saling diam, sedangkan di luar, suara hujan terus mengalun deras, belum ada tanda hujan akan reda.

"Apa yang membuatmu begini?" Kyuhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Tapi seperti biasa, Sungmin tak langsung menjawab apa yang Kyuhyun tanyakan padanya.

"Tak apa, tak usah cerita kalau kau tak mau membaginya….." Kali ini Kyuhyun tak mau memaksa, ia juga mempertimbangkan emosi Sungmin yang baru saja berubah tenang.

"Hujan…."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping, menatap Sungmin yang baru saja menggumamkan kata hujan.

"Hujan seperti menarikku pada memori yang sangat mengerikan itu…." Sungmin berujar lirih.

"Kejadian itu melekat erat dan seperti datang menimpaku kembali, ketika hujan turun. Aku takut….sangat takut…."

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin membawa satu tangannya ke mulut, menggigit-gigit kecil kukunya yang tak panjang.

"Seseorang melukaimu?" Kyuhyun mencoba menebak. Sungmin masih menggigiti kukunya, bahkan menjadi semakin cepat, ia gugup dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Aku tak menyangka..…aku tak tahu kalau dia bermaksud begitu….aku tak bisa lari…aku tak bisa lari…"

Kyuhyun menatap kasian sekaligus khawatir melihat Sungmin yang menggigil ketakutan seperti itu di sampingnya.

"Aku bilang tidak mau! Aku sudah bilang tidak mau! Tapi dia tidak mendengarku!"

"Sungmin, sudah, hei…hentikan…tidak apa…" Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan, ia mencoba menjauhkan jemari Sungmin yang tengah digigiti pemiliknya.

"Hujan….sangat deras…jeritanku tak ada yang mendengar! "

"Sudah! Sudah! Kau bisa melukai jarimu! Lepaskan Sungmin!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, menggenggam jemarinya dan menjauhkan dari mulut Sungmin. Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Air matanya mulai menggenang, perlahan turun mengalir di salah satu pipi putihnya.

"Padahal sangat sakit….aku kesakitan…tapi dia tak mau berhenti….." air mata itu meluncur cepat membasahi pipinya, Sungmin tengah menangis kini.

"Berhenti! Jangan seperti ini! Tenanglah….tenanglah Sungmin" Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya, merengkuh Sungmin sepenuhnya hingga tubuhnya seperti membungkus tubuh Sungmin, melindungi dan mencoba menghentikan getaran tubuh Sungmin agar tenang dan merasa aman.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kau baik-baik saja. Hanya bersamaku. Hanya bersamaku, Sungmin. Kau aman. Tak perlu takut…." Satu tangannya ia usapkan dipunggung Sungmin, mencoba memberi kenyamanan. Dan satunya lagi ia lingkarkan erat untuk memberi kehangatan dan perlindungan. Dalam hati Kyuhyun, ia tak mau melihat Sungmin yang ketakutan dan merasa terancam seperti tadi.

Kyuhyun tak suka Sungmin terlihat menyedihkan seperti saat ini, Kyuhyun lebih ingin melihat Sungmin yang seperti biasanya, mekipun ketus dan dingin, entah sejak kapan, Kyuhyun mulai merasa dapat berjalan berdampingan dengan Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah termenung kini. Ia bahkan tak terganggu dengan orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Kesibukan di sekitarnya tak membuatnya bergerak sedikitpun dari posisi duduknya dengan kaki yang disilangkan, dan satu tangannya yang menopang dagunya.

Jujur, kejadian yang sudah dua kali dialaminya bersama Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa berhenti memikirkan pria dingin itu. Tadi pagi saat Kyuhyun hendak sarapan, makanan sudah tersedia dengan rapi di meja, sementara Sungmin sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu dengan meninggalkan memo di meja makan dan sebuah kunci rumah.

Belum lagi kata-kata mengejutkan Sungmin saat mereka beradu mulut, mengenai Minhyun.

"Hai!"

Satu tepukan membuat Kyuhyun kaget dan tersadar dari acara melamunnya. Dilihatnya Changmin yang berdiri di sampingnya kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun. Mereka kini tengah berada di lokasi syuting untuk MV terbarunya Changmin. Kyuhyun dan Changmin duduk di atas kursi kecil di bawah payung besar yang tersedia di lokasi syuting untuk para artis menunggu giliran pengambilan gambar.

"Oh, hai…"

Changmin mengerutkan alisnya, jawaban Kyuhyun padanya barusan sangatlah datar "Melamun? Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Ehm, tidak. Tidak ada. Apa kau sudah selesai?" Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan Changmin dan balik bertanya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Masih satu kali _take_ lagi."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Changmin.

"Kyuhyun, aku….aku minta maaf padamu…" Ucapan Changmin membuat Kyuhyun menoleh cepat padanya.

"Aku tak enak hati, membuatmu marah, kemudian juga mengenai perasaanmu pada Vic….."

"Sudahlah…! Semua sudah selesai. Kita sudah membicarakan ini bukan? Lagipula aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku jauh lebih lega. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan tentangku…okey?" Kyuhyun meyakinkan Changmin dengan menepuk bahunya. Kemudian ia tersenyum pada Changmin.

"Ah…Kyuhyun, kau tahu? Belum tentu aku bisa melakukan seperti apa yang kau lakukan saat ini. Aku merasa kalah darimu…"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil "Ya, sekalipun kau telah mendapatkan Victoria, dimana-mana Cho Kyuhyun tetap unggul dari Shim Changmin. Aku akan mendapatkan yang lebih dari Victoria. Lihat saja nanti!"

Kyuhyun dengan penuh percaya diri kembali menyombongkan dirinya di depan Changmin yang membuat Changmin tergelak dan menggeleng heran. Namun nyatanya memang begitulah karakter seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang Changmin kenal.

"Hm, kalau hari ini berjalan lancar, besok berarti syuting terakhir ya…." Changmin tersenyum dan sepertinya ia merasa puas dengan jadwal syuting MVnya yang berjalan lancar.

**DEG!**

_Terakhir?_

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terdiam.

_Terakhir._

Itu berarti dia dan yang lainnya akan meninggalkan tempat ini. Yah, meskipun Kyuhyun memiliki jadwal pemotretan tambahan…tapi…tetap saja, ia sempat melupakan bahwa ini bukan Seoul, bukan tempat dimana dia tinggal. Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun merasa mulai bisa menikmati keberadaan dirinya di tempat ini.

"Hei, giliranku, aku pergi dulu ya…." Changmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun kemudian pergi cepat meninggalkannya sesaat setelah sutradara memanggilnya untuk kembali melakukan syuting MV nya.

_Ketika selesai nanti…apa aku bisa kembali lagi ke tempat ini?_

Kyuhyun membuang nafasnya berat. Entah kenapa hatinya mendadak merasa tak rela untuk meninggalkan tempat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menumpuk lukisan-lukisannya. Mengikatnya menjadi satu, untuk mempermudah membawanya. Kemudian ia membereskan kuas dan cat-cat nya, memasukkannya ke dalam satu tempat. Lalu kemudian ia menghentikan kegiatan berbenahnya saat deru mobil berhenti tepat di depan lapaknya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, menunggu pemilik mobil tersebut untuk turun.

"Anyeong!"

"Kyuhyun-ah!?" Sungmin terheran melihat Kyuhyun yang turun dari mobil dan menyapanya.

"Sudah mau pulang?" Kyuhyun melihat barang-barang Sungmin yang sudah rapi, mengabaikan keterkejutan Sungmin akan kehadiran Kyuhyun disini.

Lalu Kyuhyun mendekat pada tumpukan lukisan yang telah terikat, kemudian ia mengangkatnya, "Masukkan saja ke mobil…"

"E-eh, tunggu Kyu!" Sungmin yang dari tadi hanya terdiam lalu tersadar dan cepat-cepat ia mencegah Kyuhyun.

"Hm?" Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin yang sedang menarik lengannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa?" Kyuhyun tak paham maksud pertanyaan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya terdiam, ia bingung dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang muncul tiba-tiba, dan hendak membantunya beres-beres seperti ini. Namun entah kenapa Sungmin jadi kehilangan kata-kata seperti ini.

"Syutingku sudah selesai, jadi aku bermaksud mampir kesini, tapi ternyata sepertinya kau juga mau pulang, jadi kita bersama saja. Ayo naik…" Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia akhirnya mengerti, mungkin Sungmin bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukannya disini sekarang.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akhirnya bersama-sama memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam mobil, kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke mobil, setelah memastikan tidak ada barang apapun yang tertinggal.

.

" Ada yang terjual?" Kyuhyun mulai membuka pembicaraan saat mobilnya tengah berjalan dengan kecepatan normal.

"Ya, dua buah"

"Wah, bagus! Ngomong-ngomong kau belajar melukis dari mana?" Kyuhyun sesekali menoleh dan tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Dulu saat di sekolah, aku ikut klub lukis, dan ada senior yang cukup banyak membantuku hingga aku bisa melukis dengan baik"

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, kemudian ia memperlambat laju mobilnya saat hendak menyeberang melewati sebuah persimpangan jalan.

"Apa kau memang selesai berjualan jam segini?" Kyuhyun kembali mengajak berbicang.

"Tidak, biasanya sampai sore hari. Hanya saja sepertinya siang ini…akan hujan…" Sungmin memandang lurus ke depan, ke jalanan. Sedangkan mendengar hal itu, Kyuhyun melongokkan kepalanya, memandang langit yang mulai ditutupi awan mendung.

"Ah iya, mungkin akan turun hujan…."

Kemudian keduanya terdiam. Sungmin hanya memandang ke luar jendela. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berfikir untuk mencari topik pembicaraan lagi "Mmm..apa kau tidak mencoba terapi untuk menghilangkan ketakutanmu itu?"

Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun, jujur saja, selama ini ia tak terpikir mengenai terapi. Lagipula, bagi Sungmin itu suatu hal yang tak perlu.

"Aku berpikir…bisa saja setiap hari hujan turun saat sedang musim hujan seperti sekarang ini…dan…bagaimana jika kau sedang sendirian, tak ada yang membantumu…"

Sungmin mengerti maksud Kyuhyun, ia lalu menggeleng dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun "Selama ini aku memang selalu sendirian, dan aku juga masih bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri. Biasanya aku akan bersembunyi jika hujan turun, hingga tak sadar sampai tertidur. Tidak apa-apa, terimakasih untuk kepedulianmu…"

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ia berpikir betapa menyedihkannya kondisi Sungmin yang kemarin ia lihat, dan rasanya tak tega jika membayangkan tak ada yang menemani Sungmin saat-saat seperti itu.

"Oh iya, mau mengantarku ke tempat Luna? Ini waktuku untuk menjenguk Minhyun…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan Sungmin. Lalu ia mempercepat laju mobilnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Luna, mereka dikejutkan dengan tangis Minhyun yang begitu keras. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung saja menuju ke kamar Minhyun, dari sana suara tangis Minhyun berasal. Begitu sampai di kamar, terlihat Luna yang tengah menggendong Minhyun sambil mencoba menenangkan tangisnya. Sementara Changsu -anak Luna tengah memperhatikan Minhyun dengan bingung.

"Luna-ya…apa yang terjadi?"

"Sungmin oppa?" Luna membalikkan badannya begitu mendengar Sungmin yang memanggil dan mendekat padanya.

Luna memberikan Minhyun pada Sungmin, ditimang-timangnya Minhyun agar tangisnya berhenti "Badannya panas…" Sungmin memeriksa dahi Minhyun yang masih meraung-raung dalam gendongannya.

"Iya, itu karena dia sedang sariawan, tadi aku sudah memeriksanya. Ada beberapa luka di dalam mulutnya, pasti Minhyun merasa kesakitan." Jelas Luna dengan tampang khawatir.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa?" Sungmin menimpali jawaban Luna.

"Aku pikir Minhyun merasa gatal di dalam mulutnya, gigi gerahamnya mulai tumbuh, mungkin karena itu ia menggigit-gigit dan menggerak-gerakkan rahangnya, lalu mengakibatkan luka di dalam mulutnya" Luna mencoba memperkirakan keadaan Minhyun. Ia cukup paham tahap perkembangan bayi karena ia sudah memiliki Changsu.

"Minhyun belum mau makan, ASI pun dia tidak mau, mungkin karena dia merasa perih di dalam mulutnya. Dia malah bertambah histeris saat aku mencoba memberinya ASI"

Tangis Minhyun tak juga berhenti, mukanya sudah memerah dengan air mata yang bercucuran membasahi pipi chubby nya. Tangannya meremas-remas kaos Sungmin, dan ia menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya di dada Sungmin.

"Paa! Huweee…hiks…pappapa…hiks…huweee…."

"Sttt,,,tenang baby, kita ke dokter ya…" Sungmin mencoba menenangkan Minhyun dengan terus menimang-nimangnya.

"Iya oppa, bawa saja ke dokter. Tadi aku baru memberinya vitamin saja" Terang Luna.

"Ya, Luna, terimakasih. Aku bawa Minhyun dulu. Kyuhyun-ah, kau bisa mengantarku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan Sungmin. "Tentu, Sungmin"

Mereka pun segera pergi ke dokter dengan mobil Kyuhyun. Sungmin bersyukur ia bisa segera pulang tadi dan ia sangat berterimakasih karena Kyuhyun ada bersamanya. Setidaknya ini bisa menghemat waktu dan mempercepat Minhyun untuk segera ditangani dokter.

Beruntung dokter yang menangani Minhyun sejak lahir ada praktek hari itu dan Sungmin tidak perlu mengantri lama. Dokter langsung meminumkan obat untuk Minhyun. Meskipun menangis histeris karena kesakitan, namun akhirnya obat itu tertelan juga. Dokter menjelaskan, butuh beberapa hari untuk Minhyun sembuh total, karena sariawan yang diderita cukup lebar dan dosis obatnya tidak tinggi karena Minhyun masih terlalu kecil.

Sungmin memahami itu, ini artinya dia akan lebih intens bersama Minhyun hingga Minhyun sembuh. Ia ingin merawat dan memastikan sendiri perkembangan Minhyun. Sepulangnya dari dokter, Minhyun tertidur setelah Sungmin menyuapinya bubur biskuit yang sangat lembut. Sungmin memutuskan membawa Minhyun ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Aku hampir tak percaya ini…." Kyuhyun berucap saat mereka telah kembali dari dokter dan kini sedang berada di mobil, dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah.

"Yang mana?" Sungmin bertanya sambil membelai sayang kepala Minhyun, meninabobokan agar Minhyun tidur nyenyak. Sungmin memangku Minhyun yang tengah tidur bersandar di dadanya, dengan pipi chubby nya yang menempel di dada Sungmin. Mendengarkan detak jantung Sungmin yang terasa menenangkan bayi itu.

"Semuanya, Sungmin. Semuanya…"

Sungmin tersenyum, kemudian ia mengecup kening Minhyun "Semuanya nyata, Kyu… Aku tak berbohong padamu. Bagian mana yang kau merasa paling tidak yakin?"

" Kau laki-laki….meskipun…aku belum memastikannya sendiri" Sedikit malu sebenarnya saat Kyuhyun mengatakan ini. Ia tak bermaksud mau memeriksa secara langsung gender Sungmin agar dia bisa yakin.

"Tapi kau bilang…Minhyun lahir dari perutmu sendiri…itu…kalau kau memang laki-laki, itu mustahil Sungmin!"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil, "Nyatanya begitu…" Sungmin terus membelai sayang kepala anaknya, mengurai rambut hitam Minhyun yang sangat halus. "Androgini….kau pernah mendengar itu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menahan nafas. Androgini? Bahkan saat ia dulu di bangku kuliah menganggap teori itu adalah sebuah lelucon. Androgini, bagi Kyuhyun adalah suatu kelangkaan yang tidak akan mungkin ada. Tapi sekarang Sungmin mengatakan kembali 'andorgini' dan membuat Kyuhyun berpikir ulang mengenai kelangkaan tersebut.

"Dulu juga aku tak percaya saat dokter mengemukakan hal itu padaku. Apalagi ditambah dengan bukti bahwa aku memiliki rahim yang subur. Ini bukanlah sesuatu hal yang berbahaya atau menyebabkan cacat di tubuhku, maka dari itu aku memutuskan menerima dan mempertahankannya"

"Tapi memang aku sendiri merasa, aku ini laki-laki sempurna, namun aku sadar bahwa ada sisi lembut yang dimiliki wanita yang ada pada diriku. Namun hal itu bukanlah menjadi penyebab aku berbeda orientasi. …" Sungmin menunduk, ia kembali menciumi kepala Minhyun. Satu tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Minhyun.

Kyuhyun memperlambat laju mobilnya, suasana jalanan kini sangat sepi dan tenang, karena mereka sudah mulai memasuki jalanan di desa Seungeup.

"Aku tak ingat apakah aku pernah jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita. Yang bisa aku ingat, satu orang yang terasa sangat spesial di hatiku. Selalu memenuhi pikiran ku setiap harinya, dan selalu mengharap keberadaannya di dekatku…"

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin, yang masih menunduk dan terus membelai kepala Minhyun. Sungguh ia sangat penasaran, orang seperti apa yang bisa terus berada di pikiran seorang Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun menunggu, sesekali ia memperhatikan jalanan, memastikan laju mobilnya tetap stabil dan aman

"Siapa dia, Min?"

Sungmin menoleh cepat kepada Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Disambut pula dengan keterkejutan Kyuhyun akan reaksi Sungmin yang teramat mendadak itu. "Kenapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Ah, tidak…" Sungmin kembali menunduk, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun "Kau memanggilku, dengan panggilan yang sama..…dengan dia…"

Sungmin terlihat menelan ludahnya, tidak mudah baginya untuk menceritakan ini dengan tenang dan tanpa emosi. Kyuhyun memahami itu, ia memutuskan menepikan mobilnya. Ia ingin mendengarkan cerita Sungmin dengan serius dan penuh perhatian.

"Hhh…seorang sunbae...di sekolah dulu. Dia sangat baik, perhatian dan seperti memberi segalanya bagiku. Hingga aku merasa tak membutuhkan yang lain lagi, selagi bersamanya. Duniaku dipenuhi olehnya. Bahkan aku tak peduli apapun saat itu, semua yang kulakukan terasa benar dan lurus, hingga aku mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa seharusnya…." Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun, yang kini tengah menatapnya sepenuh hati dengan intensitas tinggi.

"…..seharusnya aku tidak jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki…." Sungmin melihat perubahan pada raut wajah Kyuhyun. Alisnya yang tadinya bertaut menjadi sedikit naik ke atas. Matanya melebar, dengan rahang yang mengeras dan tegang. Ekspresi terkejut yang tak dibuat-buat.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecut. Ekspresi Kyuhyun sudah dapat di duganya. Sungmin kembali menunduk. Dadanya terasa sesak, karena lagi-lagi ia harus menahan emosi sekuat mungkin. Sungmin benar-benar tak bisa melupakan semuanya barang sedetikpun. Entah kenapa semua dapat ia ingat secara detail, bagaimana keadaan saat itu, runtutan peristiwa, ekspresi wajah dan semua moment yang pernah ia alami. Semua kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan, hingga satu kejadian yang berlangsung kurang dari 3 jam itu meluluhlantakan semua memori indahnya selama 3 tahun.

"Kau…baik-baik saja?...Sungmin?" Kyuhyun mulai merasa khawatir. Sungmin yang menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, dengan satu tangan yang menutup mulutnya, bahunya bergetar. Dan Kyuhyun tahu, lagi-lagi Sungmin menitikkan air mata.

"Dan dia….yang membuat Minhyun ada dalam perutku…." Suara Sungmin yang bergetar terasa pilu bagi Kyuhyun. Ini lebih dari keadaan menyedihkan yang sudah dua kali Kyuhyun temui menimpa Sungmin. ini terasa ikut menyayat hatinya. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar dapat merasakan derita yang Sungmin pendam seorang diri selama ini.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, meraih kepala Sungmin dan mengelus rambutnya. Lalu tangannya turun menuju bahu Sungmin yang tengah bergetar, meremasnya lembut kemudian membawanya mendekat. Kyuhyun kembali merengkuh Sungmin dalam dekapannya, mencoba menenangkannya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, dengan tulus ia mendaratkan kecupan di rambut Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin tengah memeluk Minhyun yang sepertinya tak terusik dengan tidurnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Selamaaaaaaaaaatttttt buat yang udah berhasil menebak masa lalu Sungmin…hehehehe…

Pada pinter-pinter deh, atau karena ide fic ini terlalu klise ya…hehe…

Ini sudah dilanjut, mohon maaf jika tidak sesuai ekspektasi…T.T

Terimakasih untuk review dan dukungan kawan semua

Love U All

**By: Lee Sanghyun**


End file.
